


Fate/ Shattered Realities

by vito873



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), fate/
Genre: F/M, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vito873/pseuds/vito873
Summary: For five cycles now the Holy Grail War has ravaged the city of Fuyuki, and after the disastrous results of the previous two, a sixth conflict now draws near. At the forefront of this is a young upcoming Mage named Mayumi; her past a mystery and her future just as uncertain, in order to survive Mayumi and her new servant are going to have to do the impossible...beat fate itself.Enter the 6th Holy Grail War...(UBW route spin-off/ deconstruction)





	1. Interlude 0-1: A Shattered Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this was wanted..yet this is what came to be...A future burnt to ash

Death, destruction, and fire consumed all, it was an inevitable tragedy. None of this was supposed to happen...it wasn't supposed to turn out this way and yet...this was fated. The girl didn't want any of this, for this was the very thing she had sought to prevent...but it was a sad reality now. The flames of regret burned all around her, the bloodshed, the countless lost lives etched into their very being. She was a battered, broken, barely functioning human being but she marched on all the same. So much had been sacrificed to get this far and she couldn't let it all be for naught.

_Master, where are you?!_

A familiar voice reached out to her as she marched forward past the fallen bodies and rubble. The air was thick with a foul stench and the very sky was dyed a blood red...an all too familiar occurrence. This wasn't the first time such a disaster had happened here, but the girl was determined to make sure it was the last.

_I'm...almost there!_  The girl replied, reaching out to her compatriot through their mental link.

She was utterly exhausted and could barely stand but collapsing now was out of the question. One final task remained, and everyone was depending on her to see it through, what happened to her afterward was irrelevant. Explosions lit up the background as another battle raged on, the sound of clashing steel abundant.

 _How are things on your end?_  

There was a brief pause as another series of explosions lit up in the distance, she could sense the massive energy discharge with each one. Surely he wasn't in that much better of shape.

 _Well..as expected this bastard is giving me quite a bit of trouble! Umph!_  The voice grunted as another explosion went off, this one more powerful than the last.  _Still...this is nothing I can't handle!_  

As much as she hated to admit it, they made quite the team. He had a...less than cooperative personality, but she wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with either. It was annoying to think how similar they were. Still, the girl admired her partner's stubbornness, but it was going to get him killed.

_Listen...if you have to use it...use it-_

_No!_ the voice boomed in protest. _Master, I must protest against_ _such foolishness! You're running low enough on reserves as is, and if I activate my-_  

 _OH HELL NO! You listen to me!_ The girl yelled through their link. _I don't want you to die because you're holding back for my sake!_

Only silence followed. He was probably thinking of some way to convince her otherwise, a well-timed quip; but she wasn't going to have any of it. They'd done far too much, shed too much blood only to lose here, and his success was just as important as hers. 

 _I swear to god I will use a Command Seal if I have to!_  

Another explosion dotted the landscape, followed closely by the loud clanging of metal; blade against blade. It sounded like a symphonic hymn dedicated to battle.  

 _Grrr..Fine! I'll do as commanded, you foolish child!_ he responded bitterly.

The girl scowled, eventually continuing onward. Minutes passed, and only silence followed. She could still sense her partner's presence, but their communication had been cut off.

 _...So he finally did it...good._ she thought

Even though tattered, torn, and bloodied; she marched on, the severe lack of stamina taking its toll. She was almost there now; the epicenter of it all. The smoke grew thick and intoxicating, while the flames gave off a heat that threatened to peel back skin even at a distance. In the center stood a large, gaping hole leading to the cavern below. A grand structure once stood here, but it was now in ruins; fragmented pieces scattered all around in.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you made it this far!" A voice boomed from the shadows. "Your determination to continue this pointless struggle continues to amaze me..."

The girl jumped back, startled by the voice. A dark figure revealed itself, emerging from the ruins.The ground was covered in black detestable filth but they walked through it all the same, unfazed by it. The being before her was a monstrosity produced by the tainted muck, twisted and evil. She gritted her teeth, knowing full well that this had been an inevitable confrontation.

"I have a habit of doing that, it seems..." she replied, wiping dried blood from the corner of her mouth.

The girl looked around, getting a scope of the chaos.  Grounds once known as spiritual and historic were now reduced to ash. Everything around her had been consumed by the malicious flames, and they would only continue to spread...   

"Magnificent, isn't it?" the figure beamed. They spread their arms wide, gesturing towards the broken landscape. 

"...That's not how I'd describe this..." she replied, clenching her fists in anger. They dared to be in awe of the mass destruction, a truly twisted delusion.

She took a step towards the figure, she felt her power being drained at an exponential rate now...but there was no turning back. 

"You know what will happen if you continue on this path don't you..?"

"Yes!" she replied, inching closer. "Even knowing what will happen at the end of all this; my conviction won't falter! Like those before me, I am determined to do what has to be done! Regardless of the cost!"

The figure was taken aback for a moment. "I see..admirable...but foolish." It beckoned the girl forward, "Show me what this conviction amounts to then! I look forward to breaking it! "

The girl stepped forward, fists raised in a combat stance. This was it; she was gonna stop this nightmare, put an end to this **Shattered Reality** once and for all!

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional prologue that I feel does a better job of introducing the story. I'm striving to improve upon upcoming and pre-existing content, and thus edits are a constant thing. Rest assured, I won't be changing established events, merely improving flow, wording, grammar etc. etc. This is a grand endeavor, so bear with me as I try to make this as engaging and "professional" as I can, I'd like to emphasize this as a "living" document so any updates/changes will be listed in the chapter notes. For those that are new to my work, thanks for reading and feel/free to comment and offer critique, I'm eager to hear your thoughts and do my best to respond. I'm not intent on policing the comments so readers can say as they please (I would prefer it if you didn't bash me tho).  
> *Any images used belong to their respective owners and are merely there to assist with the VN-like vibe.  
> *I'm trying to churn out a "minimum" of one update a month, so stay tuned for more!  
> (*10/5 edit: was finally able to get the logo to show up...something I've been trying to do since publishing the first chapter...)


	2. Interlude 0-2: Dark Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it began...  
> Fuyuki is still recovering from the wounds of past battles...but sinister forces hiding in the shadows are finally preparing to make their move...and a new one is about to begin...

_Earlier...prior to the start of the Sixth Holy Grail War..._

For eighteen years the Greater Grail lay dormant...left unguarded under an area since it had been declared uninhabitable. That was no longer the case... 

Now the Greater Grail looked as lively as it ever had, the black mass swirling with extra reserves of mana. A hunched figure emerged from the darkness, making made their way to the center of the cavern. Soulless white eyes stared up at the Greater Grail, studying it with great intrigue. A smile eventually spreading across the old man's face.

"I didn't anticipate that the Grail would be ready so soon." the old man said, expressing a look of great intrigue. "For it seems that there was quite the excess of Mana left over from the last war..." The old man shifted his weight onto his cane and turned around to face the woman who had suddenly appeared behind him, "Of course this isn't entirely unexpected," he said, "in fact, one might say this is quite the fortunate turn of events".

The woman stood there blankly for a moment. "Yes this is good news", she replied, answering in a monotone voice; one completely devoid of any emotion.

She was a lifeless husk, a tool who the old man had taken great care to foster over the years, and it was finally going to pay off... 

"It won't be long now before the masters are chosen... In a few weeks, the Holy Grail War will begin anew." the old man sneered, reaching out to stroke the woman's soft purple hair. "All of the necessary preparations have been made...and I have waited for too long to let it slip away from me this time!"

The woman looked quiet, emotionless, broken, and yet she looked down at the old man, her lips twisting to form a slight smile; empty violet eyes fixated on his shrunken form. 

"Of course we'll win the grail", she said. "With the other founding families in shambles, it will surely be ours for the taking".

The old man's sneer grew Wider, "You've learned well Sakura", he said with a snicker. "Come, let us go find that idiot brother of yours...there is still much that needs to be done.

"Yes Grandfather", replied Sakura, quickly following behind Zouken as they made their way back towards the surface.

"This time the Holy Grail will belong to the Makiri!"

**The Sixth Holy Grail War was about to begin...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first serious fic, so all comments and critique are appreciated...  
> *9/11 revision: removed unnecessary exposition and minor grammar tweaks


	3. Peaceful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mayumi; a third year at Honmura Academy, and gifted mage. Her world is about to be shattered in a strange twist of fate...

_A desert landscape; barren and lifeless stretching ever onward. It was filled with an insurmountable number of blades; unlimited in number. A pair of twin blades stood out in the center of this barren land, beautifully crafted. Balanced perfectly like Yin and Yang-_

"MAYUMI!" A voice screeched, snapping the girl out of her daydream. "I expect you of all people to be paying attention to my lectures!"

The girl awoke from her slumber, opening her vivid blue eyes to take heed of the teacher standing in front of her. The teacher glaring down with a look that showed immense displeasure. She obviously wasn't happy.

 _Come on! Why can't you just let me sleep?!_ the girl thought, still dazed from being rudely awakened.

She narrowed her eyes, zoning in on the teacher, looking like a bear that had been most inconveniently woken up from its slumber. 

"...Sorry, Tiger" mumbled the girl in a noticeably irritated tone. The girl's name was Mayumi Fujimura, a 17-year-old Junior at Homurahara Academy, and it was no coincidence that she shared the same last name with the agitated English teacher hovering in front of her. Mayumi had a fairly average height and build, and sported short black hair that perked up ever so slightly in the back. She yawned, groggy enough not to realize the huge mistake she'd just made.

The teacher's eyes swelled with tears, shocked by the words. She looked like she'd start balling at any minute.

 _Oh, no...I said it again didn't I_ _._ Mayumi thought, mentally preparing for what she knew would follow.

"Mayumi! How could you?!" the teacher woundedly asked, tears now streaming down the side of her cheeks.

She quickly covered her face and rushed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She wailing as she ran down the hall. 

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

 The students were left in the room staring blankly at each other, eventually focusing in on Mayumi. Even if this was a reaction expected of the eccentric English Teacher Taiga Fujimura, it didn't make it any easier to endure, and the wail sounded especially painful today. It made Mayumi feel almost guilty about it... Almost.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, meeting everyone's gaze and shooting daggers back at them. 

It caused everyone to immediately look away, shifting focus to their own devices. Everyone in the grade knew that you didn't want to get on Mayumi Fujimura's bad side. Mayumi glanced at the clock, Taiga probably wouldn't be back as class was almost over anyhow.... 

 "Did you really have to bring up the nickname again..?" a voice called out from behind.

She turned around to face the lanky individual sitting directly behind her. He had spiked, dark-colored hair and distinctive brown eyes. It was Houn Kyo; the Student Council President, and one of Mayumi's good friends. Kyo-Kun was the kinda guy that could beat you into submission simply with a glare, but he was also a pushover in a lot of ways. Nevertheless, he was still one of the brightest kids in the class.

Mayumi sat up, straightening herself out. "Well, she should know by now that I say things I don't mean when half-asleep," she replied, still sounding sleepy, "besides I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately..."

"But is that any way to treat your Mother..?!" 

Mayumi shot him a look, sensing wandering ears tuning into the conversation. Although it was a known fact that she was Taiga's adopted daughter, it wasn't something that people commonly mentioned in front of her. The fact that she was adopted was still a sensitive topic, something that Mayumi was constantly teased about when younger. People knew better now, she'd personally seen to that. Houn just happened to be one of the, if not, the only exception to this rule.     

"I'll make it up to her later...somehow..." Mayumi replied, trailing off in thought. Normally she'd let loose on anyone who dared to say such a thing, but she tolerated him slightly more than the other fools in their school. This was only out of respect for their "long" and "prosperous" friendship though, as the both of them had known each other for several years.  

"Wait...are you actually planning to apologize?!!!" Houn said, startled by the unexpected response. 

"Shut it, don't think for a second that I've grown soft!"

Mayumi was known as a "unique" personality. An unfiltered, brutish girl that had no qualms about speaking her mind. Whenever there was a problem, she dealt with it directly, and it didn't take long for her to establish quite the reputation amongst the Homurahara student body. She was admired by some, and rightful feared by others, but frankly, Mayumi cared little about how she was viewed by her fellow peers.

"Now that was the bitter response I was expecting..." Houn said, sounding slightly disappointed. He quickly looked over the notes he'd been taking throughout the class and then closed his notebook. "Honestly though, what's been keeping you preoccupied at night..? We both know it's not your studies."

"...And you need to know that because..?"

"As one of your valued friends, aren't I to be curious..? I'm just making small-talk here." 

"You're more of an acquaintance actually..."

Houn looked taken aback for a moment. "You know...that hurts," he said sounding like a wounded puppy, "even after having to endure your constant abuse I don't even garner friend status-"

"Don't act like I give you a choice in the manner. Besides, we both know that you can't live without me, your life would be extremely dull otherwise." Mayumi said jokingly. 

Houn frowned, looking particularly unamused. 

"...Yep, you're a real charmer. Maybe if your attitude was slightly better you'd have a group of followers outside of just me-" 

"Why would I need to do that when I'm already adored by a secret fan club."  

His face lit up, turning a bright red.

"..Wait- What?! You can't b-" 

Houn looked as if he was gonna pry deeper into the matter but the bell signaling the end of class cut him short.

"Aww... that's too bad," Mayumi mocked, "and here I was genuinely hoping to continue this pointless conversation..." 

She stood up and stretched out her back. Truth be told she could neither confirm nor deny that such a thing existed, she just thought it'd be amusing to see how Houn reacted.

 _Then again...I suppose there are still a few guys out there who secretly have a thing for me...the fools._  

Although generally hostile, Mayumi's looks attracted a lot of attention early on, and there were some that liked her for her straightforward, brash nature. Of course, those same people had their feelings stomped on and turned into dust, all because she cared little for something as superficial, and pointless as a high school relationship. She had much more pressing things that took up here time and had little left outside of that.

"...You're coming to the student council room for lunch though, aren't you..?" Houn asked, getting out of his chair.

Mayumi let out a sigh,"Well, I suppose I afford to grace the room with my presence just this once". 

She usually ate in the Student Council room regardless, but giving Houn grief was a continually enjoyable pastime.

Houn scoffed, "You always say that..." he mumbled. He was visibly irritated with today's current round of mind-games, but that made it all the more worthwhile.

Mayumi didn't think herself to be a bully, it was just too hard to pass up on teasing the poor boy, as his reactions always gave her a sweet sense of satisfaction.

The two picked up their bags and started down the hall towards the Student Council room. They weaved past the congestion of student traffic, as others scrambled to purchase the best sandwiches before the vendors sold out. Overall, Homurahara Academy had changed only slightly over the years. A majority of the classrooms had been updated and remodeled, but other than that, the school still had the traditional Japanese look and simple layout it was known for. The Student Council room was a perfect example of this, a larger desk surrounded by chairs with lockers lining the walls. Somehow they'd found the budget to install a projector, but like everything else in the school, it too liked to break itself. Although some of the other members occasionally ate there,  it was empty that day, as per the norm. They grabbed the chairs closest to the door and pulled out their lunches. 

Examining her lunch's contents, Mayumi looked hungrily at the meal she'd prepared for herself earlier that morning. It was quite exquisite, packed tightly with an abundance of tuna rolls and further supplemented by a side of green bean shiraae; an easy-to-make vegetable dish with tofu, miso, and sesame seeds. Her mouth salivated. eager to dig in.  

"My, my, you're being quite the glutton today," Houn remarked, peeking over her shoulder to criticize the filled-to-the-brim lunchbox.

"What? Is it a crime to eat now...? She said, taking an excessive bite out of a tuna roll. She swallowed, gesturing towards his thinly-built form. "Maybe you'd fill out a bit more if you actually ate properly!"  

Houn's jaw dropped, looking upon his stick-and-bone frame and then glanced back at his own set of meager helpings. He stared at them with a new critical uncertainty.

"We-AAGH" 

**CRASH!**

Houn cried out, as the chair supporting him unexpectedly collapsed, sending him tumbling backward. Mayumi looked over to see the poor boy sprawled across the ground on top of a broken chair. He looked livid.

"Curse this chair! Why does everything here always end up breaking!" He yelled, staring down at the now busted chair leg. He sighed, "...Now, this is yet another thing that I have to get fixed!" picking himself off of the floor.

He picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. As the Student Council President, he was accustomed to dealing with incidents of this caliber, but Mayumi noted that this event seemed to particularly strike a nerve. Houn was the kinda guy that frequently criticized you, and was easily flustered, but very rarely did he lose his temper like this.   

Mayumi smirked, eying the broken chair leg with a unique curiosity.  

 _It appears to be a clean break..._ she thought, carefully looking at the chair's rear right leg; now split in two. It looked to be easily fixable for a person of her "talents."   

"I can take care of it."  

Houn eyed her curiously, taken aback by her offer to assist. "Well this certainly came out of nowhere, I never took you for a handyman-type..."  

"There are plenty of things that you don't know about me, my dear Kyo-Kun. You'll find I'm full of surprises!"

"Right..." Then he paused, thinking for a moment. "Wait... could it be that I'm actually having a positive influence on you...?" He perked up, brimming with self-satisfaction.

Mayumi scowled, "Don't get too full of yourself, it just so happens that I've found myself in the helping kind of mood today. Just go and fetch me the school's toolbox, will ya?!" 

"Should've seen that one coming..." he said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Just hang tight, I'll be back..." Then he sullenly disappeared through the door, obeying the command like a dotting henching.

In truth, having him fetch the toolbox was just a diversion so it could be repaired quickly and discreetly. Mayumi wasn't one to normally help out like this, but she couldn't resist a chance like this to continue honing her skills. Mayumi put her hand on the broken leg, moving it along the length of the two pieces. She felt the chill and worn, ruggedness of the of the chair leg metal.  

" _E _ntdecken_!" _

The two pieces shifted to a glowing blue hue, her words causing them to be traced and analyzed. For a brief moment, it was like Mayumi was able to see inside the broken leg, seeing firsthand the origins of the structural damage. No matter how many times she used them, it always gave her an exhilarating rush when she called upon her abilities. 

Unknown to most, Mayumi was a Mage. Magecraft wasn't something that everyone was capable of, and despite humble beginnings, she displayed a great attitude and passion for it. Trained since she was ten, Mayumi studied and became well-versed in a wide range of magical affinities, a trait that made her especially rare amongst others like her.  She'd learned about the true extent of her abilities from a close family friend, and they'd been training her ever since. Her teacher was an unusual fellow, even downright creepy at times, but his instruction alone is what allowed Mayumi to achieve her current high level of Magical proficiency. This was all done in secret, of course, god forbid if Taiga ever found out about the true nature of her after-school activities...

  
_As I suspected, just a clean break through the chair leg,_ she thought. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small red gem. Its edges were rounded and smooth, giving off a warm glow as she handled it. Although a well-rounded practitioner of Magecraft, she took a special liking to Jewel Magic, it was a field that she was instantly drawn to.

 _This should do the trick,_ she thought.

She edged the two halves of the rear chair leg nearer, placing the jewel between them.

" _Feuer flickt die Schwachen!"_

Mayumi felt her power starting to manifest, causing the jewel to glow. It fizzled like a firecracker, making a reoccurring popping noise as it started to dissolve. There was one final scarlet-hued flare, and when all was done the two halves were seamlessly welded together. The leg had been mended, looking good enough that it was now nearly impossible to tell that it had ever broken in the first place.

The door opened just seconds later, and in strode Houn carrying a bulky toolbox. "Ok, I got it!" he said weakly, struggling to lift the thing. He grunted, slamming it down on the table and taking a deep breath relief. She knew Houn wasn't a very muscular individual, but seeing him struggle to carry an old toolbox was just downright pathetic...

Mayumi sighed, "You were too slow, I've already taken care of it", immediately returning to her seat.

He stared at the newly fixed chair in disbelief, examining every nook and cranny of the once broken leg. "How did you-", he stuttered. He was utterly shocked at the sight before him, the leg looked like new. He looked back and forth at the leg and Mayumi, surprised that she was so efficient when it came to repairs.

She flashed him a devilish grin. "Oh, I have my ways, Kyo-Kun!" Mayumi said in an overly-sarcastic tone.

Houn looked extremely confused, no doubt trying to figure out how she was able to work so quickly. Then his expression shifted from dumbfounded to inspired, as if suddenly awe-struck with a brilliant idea. Mayumi knew exactly what he was going to ask...

"Okay seriously, what will it-"

"No!" she said, not even waiting for him to finish the proposition. 

"But you haven't even heard me-"

"It's not happening!" Mayumi said firmly. "I have no desire to become the Student Council's lapdog and resident repair-person!" 

She immediately sensed the question that to come, "I'm still not becoming student council's lapdog!" she added. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I just happened to feel like helping today. A one-time deal! Capeesh?!" 

"Crystal..." Houn said meekly, slumping back into the newly repaired chair and turning back to his lunch. He looked disappointed, but it was what it was.

 **"Damn Tsundere'..."** , he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"NOTHING!!! IT WAS NOTHING!!!"

"Whatever..." Mayumi merely returned her focus to the deliciousness that was the packed lunch, gulping down tuna rolls in large bites.

"You know Fujimura, sometimes I wounder why you're even still associated with me," Houn said, quickly trying to change the subject, "I can honestly say that I don't understand you at all sometimes..."

Mayumi merely shrugged, chewing on the last couple of tuna rolls. "Well its rather simple, I'm still trying to atone for socking you in the gut during elementary-school..." she said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

Houn scowled in response, annoyed by the mention of events long passed. The two of them really did go way back, but it didn't start out on the best of terms...

"Besides, I'm sure that somewhere deep down you're still devastated by having a childhood crush respond to your feelings in such a savage manner," Mayumi said, an antagonistic smirk flush across her face.

Houn turned pale, "I learned a very important lesson that day," he said, clearing his throat as if he were giving an important PSA. "I learned that women are dangerous, and that confessing one's feelings can sometimes spurn excessive physical violence." He had been but the first in a line of guys that she'd rejected, and his rejection was definitely one of the harshest. Needless to say, he quickly learned the error of his ways.

Mayumi chuckled, "Ah, where would you be without me, Kyo-Kun", she exclaimed sarcastically.

He maintained a blank expression, not easily amused. "As you said before it would be boring, but honestly I'd probably much better off..." In

In reality, he was one of the few people that weren't intimidated by the 'menacing' aura that seemed to surround Mayumi; such came with having the reputation of the scariest girl in class. She liked being avoided, for the most part, it meant others didn't pry into her private life, but it was nice to at least have someone she could consistently talk to.  

Houn glanced up at the clock hanging in the corner. "Anyways classes are about to start up again we should probably start heading back."

"...Right", Mayumi replied, quickly polishing off the Green Bean Shiraae before they headed out...

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by rather quickly; the same old classes with the same old teachers. Still, it was a relief to hear the bell indicating the end of the day.

Mayumi was one of the first students out, exiting the classroom as quick as she could, She only stopped briefly, waving goodbye to Houn as she sprinted down the hall towards the shoe lockers. 

 _Well, that was a day...I guess._ Mayumi thought, unlocking the shoe locker and switching back into her street footwear. There was still the ticking time bomb called Taiga to worry about when she got home, but she was content dealing with that as it arose.  

Meanwhile, students were exiting the main building en mass, and the entrance was filled with chatter and gossip. Mayumi usually wasn't one to pay attention nor care about such nonsense, but today was different, and she just happened to overhear something that piqued her interest...

"Did you hear that another kid went missing yesterday?"

Mayumi overheard a pair of girls gossiping by the main door. They were huddled together, acting secretive when in reality there were being just as loud as everyone else. It was one of the reasons why Mayumi distanced herself from girls like that.

"Yeah I did, it was a kid from Miyama right? What number does that make it now?" The other girl inquired.

"From what I've heard these odd disappearances have been happening on and off for almost two decades, and there isn't enough evidence for the police to act upon." the first girl stated. "What's creepy is that the last kid was supposedly last seen around that old forest..." and my mom says that the Police can't to do anything because there's no evidence.  Supposedly that's why the entire area is closed off too..."

"Wasn't there a chemical leak or somethin' that happened near there a while back?"

"Yep, there was a chemical fire that broke out, the entire area is supposed to be closed off due to radiation...or something."

"Wow, that's spooky, no wonder everyone refers to that place as a ghost forest. Hey, wanna check it out sometime?!" The other girl said, giggling in delight.

"Why would you even suggest that! You know I'm terrified of places like that!"

Mayumi thought for a moment, there was something about that conversation that struck her as familiar. For some reason, her teacher's words came to mind. Her teacher, being the unique individual that he was, constantly referenced some age-old ritual that happened in Fuyuki. He really liked to go on and on about the topic, and frankly, it annoyed the hell out of her whenever he went on such a tangent. She'd become a Mage-in-training to learn practical skills...not be forcibly dragged into a re-occurring history lesson about some foolish war. Especially when such an event had nothing to do with her.     

 _Wait... the last time he said it happened was..._ **Nearly two decades ago**

Her face turned completely pale as the realization dawned upon her.

 _Why does everything keep going_ _back to that...War._ Mayumi thought. She'd always found lessons on the topic to be annoying and usually tried to tune them out. Now it seemed like they'd been important all along. She clasped her forehead, trying to piece together what this actually meant, bringing her hand up to her face. Fuyuki was no stranger to odd events but the timing of these disappearances was far too coincidental. 

 _I can't believe I wasn't able to make the connection earlier..._  Mayumi thought. Most people were familiar with the story, back in 2004 a chemical fire broke out, destroying and tainting most of the land on the outskirts of the city. A once important landmark was also destroyed as a result, thus the government labeled the area "off-limits," supposedly turned radioactive and toxic by the catastrophe. That was but the official story though, Mayumi knew the truth; it was connected to an ancient conflict that occurred once every sixty years in this very city,  **The Holy Grail War**.

Mayumi collected the rest her belongings and quickly exited the academy, she tried calming herself, reasoning that she was probably just reading too much into the situation. Mayumi wasn't one that was easily shaken, but she'd heard the stories enough to form her own thoughts, and it was disturbing to think such a tragedy could have a lasting impact...  

_This can't actually be true..can it?_

Mayumi had learned about it from an early age, not too long after she started her magical training as a matter of fact. It was a battle royale between seven mages and their heroic spirits; a war that claimed countless lives with no result, a war for the ultimate omnipotent wish granting device: **The Holy Grail** , and most importantly: a war that always ended in disaster. Competing in the Holy Grail wars was supposed to be one of the greatest honors a mage could strive but still, thinking about the disastrous outcomes sent shivers down her spine. Never in a million years did she think it was an event that was still relevant... 

Mayumi relaxed her arms, as she started on the path towards home reassured herself not to fret.

 _Despite the fact that the circumstances are odd, it has nothing to do with me-_ she held that thought, noticing something on the back of her left hand, a faint yet distinct outline. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but there was an oddly shaped bruise on the back of her left hand...

_What the-_

She took a closer look at her hand; it was an odd half circle with an arrow running through the center...

 _When the hell did that get here_ , she thought, _it almost looks like one of those Command Se-_ She froze, a harrowing thought creeping into her mind.  _This couldn't actually mean that- no- I mean, it hasn't even been sixty years since the last one and he even said-_ She didn't even know what to think anymore, why did this bother her so? She took a deep breath, inputting logic and rationality to counteract her rising panic.

 _It's just a weird-lookin' bruise, not something I need to psyche myself out over it_ _._   The more she tried to rationalize it, the more uncertain she became...the shadow of doubt looming over her. Mayumi concluded there was an 80% chance she was just being paranoid, thrown off by some stupid gossip, but that left a 20% probability that this was something more...something far more sinister..?

She shoved the bruised hand into her coat pocket and continued walking towards the school gate.

 _Either way, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get this thing checked out_ , she reasoned. If that was the only way to put the matter to rest it would be a worthwhile detour...

She looked up at the distant sun glaring overhead and determined her next move. 

 _If this is what I fear it is, **HE** will probably know for sure..._  Mayumi stopped at the gate and pulled her phone out of her jacket, _I'll have to let Taiga know that dinner is gonna be late tonight, cuz' it looks like I'll be going to the church after all..._

She earnestly hoped she was just being paranoid...

**Fate had other plans in store...**

 

 

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Next chapter isn't too far behind!  
> *9/12 overhaul: major wording changes plus additional dialogue


	4. O' the Clock Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Clock Tower's professors makes a startling discovery...

The Clock Tower: an institution for learning, and the central headquarters for the Mage's Association. It was home to many of the world's elite mages and was always a bustling hub of activity. Any mage with aspirations of grandeur saw Clock Tower as the gateway to success, thus the elite instructors there held a significant deal of influence. This was especially true for Clock Tower's head of 'Modern Magecraft Theories', Lord El-Melloi II; formerly a young participant in the 4th Holy Grail War known as Waver Velvet.

It was early in the afternoon but the day's lectures had already ended, so Waver was back in his office, hard at work writing another dissertation on the state of the Grail War system. Although he was famous throughout Clock Tower as a lecturer, Waver was equally dedicated to his personal writings and research.

_It is in my professional opinion that the Grail War is an ancient and barbaric ritual, one that has no place in the modern world of Magecraft. I would like to focus on three main points that lead towards this inevitable conclusion  
_

  * _Excessive loss of life._
  * _Collateral damage, continuing disaster that threatens to expose the world of Magecraft._
  * _The costs associated with maintaining a continually failing ritual._



Waver paused for a moment,  _No! This isn't good enough!_  he thought, quickly re-reading his work. _They don't care about the collateral damage_ _the ritual causes, they only care about the infinite source of Mana._ He slammed his desk in a fit of frustration, _It's been 18 years since the last war and nothing has been done, why do I even bother trying?!_ Ever since the disaster that ended the 5th Holy Grail War, several mages called for the Grail's dismantle; Waver being at the forefront of that movement. The Holy Grail War continually yielding disastrous results, thus the very value of the Fuyuki ritual was called into question. Unfortunately, the politics of Clock Tower were notoriously difficult, and many of the ruling elite believed that the system still held value.

Waver rubbed his brow in frustration. He grabbed a cigar out of the box sitting on his desk and lit it,  _Honestly, this is such a futile effort,_ he thought, _unless the other lords of Clock Tower suddenly pull the giant sticks out of their asses nothing is going to be accomplished._  Although a Lord himself, his inability to attain a higher rank severely limited his influence. He inhaled the cigar deeply, the sweet stench of tobacco filling his lungs. Despite the fact that he was well into his forties, Waver still had the luscious, long dark hair that he was known far, albeit with signs of whitening. He was wearing his signature red overcoat as per usual with a constantly sour expression. Waver glanced around his office, it was pretty plain if not for the shelves filled with Japanese video game memorabilia. Waver developed an extreme dislike for Japan after his experiences in Fuyuki, vowing never to return, and yet he was continually fascinated by Japanese video games.  _That's one habit that I can blame him for._ he thought.

He glanced back down at his work, thinking deeply while still smoking his cigar. Iskandar the Great, a hulking man with an ego that threatened to swallow the entire world. He was a king, a conqueror, a friend; Waver slightly smiled to himself just thinking about the man. In many ways, that servant was responsible for shaping Waver into the person he was today.  _There's a part of me that still wants to see him isn't there_ , he thought. At one point Waver wished to be a participant in the 5th Holy Grail War, but that duty ended up going to Bazett and Atram, both of whom ended up dead. Still, he saw the bigger picture, and despite personal feelings, he came to realize that the dismantling of the entire Grail system would be for the better.  _Either way, I'm one of the only ones that might have sway on the matter,_ he thought, _and one way or another I'm going to convince those smug bastards that-_ his thoughts suddenly trailed off as he glanced down at his left hand. It was faint but he could make out three distinct marks, like a crest of sorts...

Waver turned completely pale, dropping the cigar out of his now gaping mouth.

_FUCK!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK_ !

 _How the fuck is this a thing?!_ Waver's mind was racing, considering every scenario. If these were indeed command seals, which were exactly what they looked like; that would mean that the Grail had generated enough mana in a mere 18 years to fuel another war. _This is ludicrous,_ he thought. _T_ _his is twice now that the Grail Wars have occurred_ _prematurely,_ s _urely others have noticed the changes, haven't they !?_ He was certain that he wasn't the only master that had been chosen at this point, thus the Mages Association had to be aware that a 6th Holy Grail War was imminent. Waver reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a black glove, sliding it over his left hand.  _Perhaps Lorelei will have some answers for me_ _,_ he thought. Barthomeloi Lorelei was the Vice Director of the Mage's Association, and if another Grail War was indeed imminent, then she'd likely have some information on the matter.

Waver snatched up his bag and quickly exited his office. Today was one of the rare occasions where Lorelei was actually at Clock Tower, thus it was imperative that he speak with her right away. She was supposed to be attending to political matters in her office right now, but there was always the chance that she bailed to go on Dead Apostle killing spree.

 _I really hope that isn't the case_ , Waver thought. _If the Grail is already selecting masters, I don't know who else I can possibly turn to._ There was always the off-chance that he could go to Reines, she was the current Archibald head after all, but she probably didn't know anything more than he already knew at this point. Lorelei's office was on the opposite side of the building, but as head of the department of Modern Magecraft Theories Waver was already used to traveling all around the Clock tower for his various lectures, so it didn't take him long to get there.

Waver knocked on the door, only to be met with a harsh booming voice."I'm currently busy, so I'd appreciate it if you'd come back later whoever you are."

Waver was startled by the response but it certainly wasn't out of character for the Vice Director.

"It's Lord El Melloi II, it's urgent", he replied.

Lorelei paused for a moment, "Fine but this had better be worth my while."

Waver opened the door, and sure enough was greeted by the Vice Director's lovely irritated expression. She stood up from her desk, flipping her ponytail back.  The Vice Director wasn't the most intimidating figure, being barely over 5 ft and despite her age she still looked like a high schooler, but she carried herself with a dignity that established herself as one of Clock Tower's most elite and powerful Mages, and took great pride in her position as the Vice Director and current Barthomeloi family head. She did have quite the temper though, and her hatred for vampires was nigh unmatched within the Mage's Association, and she was clearly reflecting part of that notoriety now.

"If this is another half-assed attempt at trying to convince me to authorize the destruction of the Fuyuki Grail, don't even bother!" Lorelei's brown eyes glared daggers at Waver. "As I've told you before I can't make important decisions like that without the approval of the other lords!"

Waver had been at odds with her on numerous occasions about the Fuyuki Ritual's dismantlement, she stood with the opposition on the matter and often regarded his arguments as irrelevant and pessimistically naive.

   
"That's not the exact reason why I'm here..." Waver replied, gritting his teeth.  _Perhaps it was a mistake coming here,_ he thought.

Lorelei gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Anyways take a seat."

The Vice Director's office was ornately decorated, tapestries and family portraits lined the walls, indicated the prestige and power that her bloodline carried. Behind the desk stood several display cases filled with odd weapons and relics, likely accumulated during her numerous Vampire hunts. Her office reflected the high status of her role, while also displaying her flair for collecting oddities. Her attire also showcased her unique quirks; her traditional white overcoat highlighted by formal accessories and knee-high boots kept the look classy, while also being equally functional in a combat scenario. There was a reason she was known as the "Queen" of the Clock Tower.

Waver took a seat, and then took notice of the individual sitting next to him.

"It's certainly been a while hasn't it Professor?" the man said, extending his hand in greeting.

Waver smiled at the notice of a familiar face, shaking his hand.

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it Fezgram."

Fezgram vor Sembren was the son of one of Clock Tower's more esteemed instructors and was also one of Waver's most accomplished students. Although he had risen above Waver's tutelage long ago, he was still considered one of Waver's most prominent success stories, as he was quick to rise through the Mage Association's ranks through the years. Fezgram was a lot like his father, dark eyes, stark gray hair, and a stern expression, but Waver always saw an unending ambition that reminded him of his younger self in some ways.

"I was just discussing some essential matters with Lord Sembren here", Lorelei remarked, sitting back down.

Waver straightened himself up and turned to face the Vice Director. "I need information about the current state of Fuyuki".

Loreli and Fezgram immediately looked at each other, intrigued by the question. The Vice Director's eyes narrowed,  zoning in further on him.

"What are you trying to get at Lord El Melloi II?" she asked, "it sounds to me like you're fishing for more information on a matter I specifically just warned you not to bring up..."

The atmosphere in the room intensified, and Waver couldn't help but notice that Fezgram was staring precariously at his gloved hand. He quickly stuffed his right hand into his coat pocket. _This was definitely a mistake, he_  thought, _they know something is up._ Feeling the pressure, Waver thought up something on the spot.

"...I'm working on a joint research project with Lord Valuayeta, and information regarding Fuyuki's current state and post-fifth grail war recovery is essential!"

 _That should be believable_ _enough,_ he thought satisfied _._ He did his best to keep himself composed, the last thing he wanted was to start an uproar due to his current predicament, the more he could keep everyone in the dark the better. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work out as planned...

Lorelei scoffed, "Lord El Melloi don't insult me, you must truly believe me to be a fool if you think I'm going to believe that line of garbage!" She quickly waved her hand and before he could react a hole appeared in his coat, completely burning the glove off of his right hand. The mark on his hand was now within plain view.

 _Dammit, now this day REALLY SUCKS,_ Waver thought.

Fezgram grabbed Waver's hand, holding it aloft, "Professor...is this..?"

"It's not in your best interest to hide these kinds of things..." Lorelei said, her face now full of intrigue.

Waver pulled his hand back, "It's true then, isn't it?! The Greater Grail has collected enough Mana for another war!"

Fezgram and Lorelei turned to each other briefly, and she nodded. Fezgram pulled up his shirt, exposing the unusual triangular mark on his left shoulder.

"You're not the only one that has been chosen thus far, Professor..."

Lorelei leaned forward, putting her hands under her chin. "It's a most unusual occurrence...but it is indeed the case, Lord El Melloi II." She glanced back at Waver's right hand, "Of course I was hoping that you wouldn't be one of the seven... "

This revelation wasn't completely unexpected given Waver's previous status of master, but despite everything he had fought for over the past few years, the fact that deep down he had a wish that the Grail still wanted to grant was surprising.    

Waver stood up, "Don't tell me the Association is still committed to moving forward with this?! We need to dismantle the Greater Grail before it's too late!" 

Lorelei merely scoffed, "I think you already know why that is out of the question."

He grimaced, slinking back into his chair. "Is no one concerned about what happened last time, about what could happen this time even?!" he said.

Lorelei raised her brow, "You know as well as I do that the result of the Fifth Holy Grail War was caused by a single master violating the rules of the ritual. They utilized a Servant from the 4th War in order to gain an advantage and ruthlessly eliminate any competition. Furthermore, it was their unnecessary tampering that caused the Grail to backfire!"

Everything she said was the truth. It was what the Mages Association's preliminary investigation and the subsequent trial concluded, but the Fifth Holy Grail War had so many variables and inconsistencies that Waver refused to believe that was the full picture. There were only two survivors after all, and due to one disappearing after the incident, it was all only too convenient that the blame was laid on them...

"...And it still doesn't alarm anyone that the Grail has such a use?!" Waver snapped. "That is the Grail's true nature after all!" He looked back at Fezgram, pleading him to see reason. "You should at least support me on this?!"

Fezgram's expression grew stern, "Either way the Grail still has access to the root and that is why it still holds significance for everyone Professor, including me!" 

His student did have a point after all, as long as that potential existed, it would be nigh impossible to convince the Association otherwise, especially when such an opportunity lied on the horizon. In the end, everyone was still blinded by their obsession with reaching the root, the origin of magic. They'd rather retrieve the Greater Grail rather than completely dismantle it, but this too had proven difficult. He brought his hands up to his face, he was usually one to keep his calm but these circumstances were just too infuriating. It felt like he was a damn naive kid again, laughed off and underestimated by his peers. If anything he felt like torching the entire institution! The Grail Wars weren't a means to riches, family glory, or recognition as he had once viewed them long ago. They were a brutal bloodbath, and unfortunately, no one deemed it appropriate to heed the words of one had had actually survived it!   

Lorelei broke the silence, "If you are so against the Grail Wars then it would be best to relinquish your command seals, there are plenty of other suitable masters with the Assoc-"

The door to the office burst open and an all too familiar girl strolled casually into the room. She had hypnotizing blue eyes, mid-length blond hair and was wearing an exquisite navy blouse.

"That isn't going to be necessary!" she exclaimed.

The Vice Director frowned, "Reines... how nice of you to join us." she said, looking not thrilled with the interruption.

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte; current Archibald family head, and essentially Waver's handler.

 _This just keeps getting better and better..._  Waver thought, spinning around to face Reines. He reached into his other jacket pocket hoping to find an idle cigar there but alas, no such luck. _Damn, I left the cigar box on my desk, didn't I..?_  That was the greatest tragedy yet, he could've really gone for a smoke right about now...

"Lord El-Melloi II, could a borrow you for a moment?" Reines said glaring at Waver. She made it sound like his cooperation was mandatory, not optional.

Waver stood up, "I suppose.." he mumbled, well aware that he didn't actually have a choice on the matter.

She grabbed him by the collar and quickly led him outside the Vice Director's office. "What the hell are you doing", Reines said, still grasping the collar tightly. She wasn't happy, probably because she wasn't the first to learn of his current...complications.

Waver sighed, "Stating my mind, that is all." He glared down at Reines, "Anyways, is it really necessary to treat me like this stupid child in public..?" he asked. He was quite a bit taller than Reines so it was quite an amusing sight having a 6-foot guy tugged along by a blond midget.

Reines merely smiled, "Well brother, you are being really stupid right now!" she said playfully. Ever since he had been granted the title of Lord El-Melloi II Reines had treated him like an indentured servant and despite the fact that she was into her 30s now, she still liked referring to him as a brother.

"You already know my disposition on the Fuyuki Ritual," Waver said, "I'm not condoning another bloodbath, even if I'm destined to be in the center of it!" The entire situation was amusing in a sense, the biggest vocal opposition to the Grail Wars had been chosen once again, it was all too ironic. Alas, fate truly was a cruel and fickle thing.

Reines released her grip, "But all that's going to do is get you stripped of your command seals and then having them implanted on some other buffoon! Did you ever consider that, you dummy?!"  

Waver grimaced, of course, that was a definite possibility, but was she really expecting him to go against everything he had protested against up until now.  _She isn't insinuating that I should actually fight, is she..?_ Waver was flabbergasted at the thought. "...What are you getting at?" he asked, continuing to stare down Reines. 

"Listen," Reines cleared her throat, "you know I have always stood behind your views regarding the Grail War, but now my hands are tied..." Her tone grew worrisome. "As Archibald family head my duty first and foremost is for the betterment of our name, and the resurgence of the Grail has opened up new opportunities that we can't afford to ignore..."

"How long have you known?" Waver asked, still shocked by what he was hearing.

Reines brushed back her blond hair. "A few weeks now..." she said meekly.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew that a Sixth Holy Grail War was about to occur, and yet this information was kept from him. HIM: Lord El Melloi II, Head of the Department of Modern Magecraft Theories, and the only Grail War survivor left in the Mage's Association!  _This really is just like before, once again I'm being ignored!_ , he thought. Waver slammed his fist against the wall, "WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE KEPT IN THE DARK!"       

Reines jumped back, startled by the outburst. "You weren't the only one, only the Vice Director and the major family heads were made aware of this," she said. "Trust me when I say that it wasn't an easy decision to make, I was only trying to avoid an outburst like this"

Waver held up his right hand, the faint outline of command seals now clearly visible. "...Tell me how'd that work out for you?!" Waver asked smugly.

Reines pushed his hand aside, "It would've been better if you'd came to me first," she said frowning, "or need I remind you who's serving whom!"       

Waver was taken aback, of course, he was supposed to serve her, he was Lord El Melloi II, forever at Reines's service to atone for Kayneth's death. It was made perfectly clear when she'd bestowed the title upon him, and that was certainly still the case. He took a deep breath, he was angry at the secrecy and the ridiculous politics that plagued this place but was mostly frustrated because he felt like a pitiful student again. One who was constantly overlooked because of his family's inherent limitations...

"I was hoping to discuss this earlier with you, and I would have if I knew you were gonna storm off to the Vice Director." Reines said, sounding slightly apologetic.

Waver merely grunted, "Why even tell me at all then?" He asked, his face still flush with rage. 

Reines sighed, "I'd just heard that another member of the Association received command seals. You getting yours was an expected possibility, so I came to find you just in case... and it seems my hunch was right. "

Waver's expression softened slightly, returning to the calm demeanor he was known for. "I suppose you're referring to Fezgram?"

"Correct." Reines shifted her gaze. "Many of the other lords have been pressuring me to nominate you as a master. Especially due to the recent string of humiliations that the Association's past Masters have suffered. I also suspect they want to quiet the ritual's most vocal opposition..." She grabbed Waver's hand, "Listen, I know you don't care about fighting this war again, but the El Melloi name is on the line here, big bro." Her bright blue eyes glistened with concern, pleading him to see things her way. "...And trust me, I don't like this any more than you do."

Waver it all along but it was clear now, he was a pawn in an elaborate political game: Magecraft, Fezgram, even the Grail itself were ensnared in this conundrum. The unity in The Mage's Association was truly a guise, in reality, it was a front for a brutal power struggle between magical families. 

"Whether you like it or not the Grail chose you, and I believe you are the only one who can actually make a difference this time!" she said with determination, still clasping his hand. "If you want to abolish this cycle of death and destruction that you loathe so much, then fight to end it!"  

As usual, she was right, no one bothered to heed him before, and he was probably the only one that could prevent this Grail War from spiraling out of control. Waver let go of Reines's hand and sighed, "Relinquishing my command seals was never part of the agenda... besides we both know that you aren't really giving a choice." Waver said with a slight smile. "Besides, there's still a part of me that wants to see him again."

Reines smiled, satisfied with the response. "That's what I wanted to hear," she said. "Now let's get back to the others, best not to keep them waiting".         

The two walked back into the Vice Director's office, Fezgram was sitting by patiently, while Lorelei was on the phone with someone.

"That's correct, Fezgram vor Sembren is to be registered as a master in the Sixth Holy Grail War," Lorelei said, seeming to brush off Reines and Waver's reappearance. Apparently, she was talking to someone important.

"Ahem!" Waver cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Lorelei put the phone down and glared angrily at Waver, she was fed up with his constant interruptions today.

"Don't forget about me, I'm in this mess too now", Waver announced.

Lorelei looked to Reines, and she gave her a nod of approval. No one seemed terribly shocked that he'd agree to this. 

 _Everyone really was expected me to fight weren't they._  Waver thought. _This is going to be an entirely different experience from the Fourth War, I've changed a lot since then and I'm not going to lose this time! Everything hinges on my success!_

Lorelei went back to her conversation, "...I'd also like you to register Lord El Melloi II as a master."

Waver could faintly hear the voice on the other side of the line, **"Hmmmmnnnn that is a most interesting development, it will be done as you request."**   

There was something eerie about the voice, it sent shivers down Waver's spine and had an odd tone of familiarity to it.

 **"...Anyways it seems I have a visitor so I must get going, do keep me informed."**  

The hairs on the back of Waver's neck stood up, suddenly recognizing who the voice belonged to.

"Thank you Mr. Overseer, will do." Lorelei hung up the phone and turned back to Waver and Reines with a serious expression.

"It's done then, Lord El Melloi II you are now officially a Master in the Sixth Holy Grail War."    

The true weight of the words sunk in. _Well, I guess this means I'm going back to Japan after all...FUCK!_      

 

   

                  
     

 

 

 

 

 

           

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took quite a while to finish, so thank you to those that waited, hopefully, more will be on the way soon!  
> *9/12 update: minor grammar/wording tweaks  
> *10/5 update: Changed command seal imagery....(Totally blanked on the fact that Kayneth's were pictured...)


	5. Interlude 1-1: Dark Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overseer receives a most ominous warning from an unexpected visitor...

Ever since the massacre that was the Second Holy Grail War, Fuyuki Church had served as neutral ground for the masters participating in the Fuyuki Ritual. An agent dispatched by the Holy Church served as an Overseer, regulating the conflict between Magi. With another Holy Grail War on the way, the current Overseer was busy confirming the status of potential masters.

"I'd also like you to register Lord El Melloi II as a Master." the Vice Director of the Mage's Association said.

The Overseer paused, he expected that the reason behind the Vice Director's call was to register several Association Mages as Masters, but this was certainly an intriguing turn of events, especially since the man in question was absent from the Fifth War.

The holy man smiled, "Hmmmmnnnn, that is a most interesting development," he said sneeringly, "it will be done as you request." Although the current Overseer had been at the forefront of the most recent conflicts, he didn't have a lot of personal experience with the esteemed Lord El Melloi II, the only other survivor of the Forth ritual...excluding himself of course.  _Most interesting indeed_ , he thought, _from what I gathered he's been busy trying to dismantle the Grail._ He snickered, _Alas the call of the Grail cannot possibly go_ _unanswered._  He knew this better than most. 

The sound of footsteps echoed from the Church's Nave.

The Overseer was in the back room, but the sound of an approaching visitor was distinct, Fuyuki Church was anything but soundproof."Anyways it seems I have a visitor so I must get going, do keep me informed", he said. 

"Anyways it seems I have a visitor so I must get going, do keep me informed", he said. 

"Thank you Mr. Overseer, will do." he heard the Vice Director say before abruptly hanging up. He hadn't been expecting anyone this late in the day, but given the circumstances surprise visits were common, especially this close to the onset of the next conflict...

The back door opened and in crept a shrewd old man, glaring at the holy man with pale eyes, soulless yet full of ambition.

The Overseer frowned, "...Zouken, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He reached into his robes, readying one of the Black Keyes concealed there, for one could never be too careful when dealing with the notorious Zouken Matou.

Zouken merely smiled, amused by the priest's reaction. "Come now Kotomine", he said, "there's no need for that." The old man didn't appear particularly threatening, but the priest was well aware of the old man's abilities. "It's been eighteen years since we've seen each other, aren't I due to at least some of the Holy Church's hospitality..?"

Kirei eased up apprehensively, "Very well, it's just not every day that I have a dead man walk into my church." No one was quite sure how long the Matou family Patriarch had existed, but one thing was certain: "It" barely qualified as a living person anymore.

No one was quite sure how long the Matou family Patriarch had existed, but one thing was certain: "It" barely qualified as a living person anymore.

The ancient Mage chuckled, "HAHAHA! Well, that makes two of us doesn't it!" He stood his ground, centering himself on his cane. "We're one and the same you and I, by all accounts both of us should be in the ground, and yet, here we are!" 

The Old Man seemed to be really enjoying himself, getting quite a kick out of taunting the one and only Kirei Kotomine; current Overseer, and former Master in the previous two Holy Grail Wars.

"Or would you have preferred it if I'd let you burn..?" 

Kirei couldn't help but smile at Zouken's comments, the old man was right, he really was also a dead man: a being sustained by a now barely-functioning black heart. It was a great mystery as to how it had even been repaired after being pierced by Gae Bolg, and an even bigger mystery as to why he had even been worth saving. Kirei was an empty man, a broken human with a twisted nature, and yet he had still been deemed worthy of saving. He had originally penned Zouken as a frustrated, old fool that was hell-bent on obtaining the Grail; but there was an intrigue to him, and the Old Man always seemed to be planning centuries ahead of everyone else. Zouken was playing the long game, his absence from the Fifth War indicated as much. Yet, despite this absence, Zouken was still the one that pulled him out of that burning inferno. It made everything all the more interesting to the priest...     

"Anyways, how goes things with your young apprentice?" Zouken asked slyly. 

Kirei raised a brow, Zouken was most definitely referring to Mayumi, the young Mage he had taken as a pupil, but it surprised him that he even knew of her existence. The girl was a violent little spitfire at times, but it's not like she was using Magecraft out in the open. _I suppose he has been keeping tabs on me over the years_ , Kirei thought.  _It's certainly something I would do._  

He cleared his throat, "Well she is an exceptional Mage with a truly extraordinary potential for magic. At this point, she has learned nearly all I have to teach her."   

Zouken snickered," "Surely there's more to it, Kotomine...you aren't just training people out of the goodness of your heart now, are you?" Zouken asked inquisitively.

Kirei glared at Zouken, "She is my dear apprentice, nothing more." he responded, speaking in his usually decisive tone."I took her in as a pupil to fulfill a promise I made to a valued acquaintance of mine, and her raw talent despite lacking a magic crest is even more remarkable." It occurred to him that Zouken possibly knew more than he was letting on, but the chances of that were slim. Kirei had gone to great lengths to ensure that certain truths remained hidden...    

Zouken nodded, "Of course... I just didn't expect you to grow so soft with the passage of time..." he said trailing off.

It was obvious that the old man was fishing for information, but Kirei was not so foolish as to fall victim to such probing. The Priest chuckled, Zouken was truly laughable. Did he really expect to make Kirei squirm with this line of questioning? The Overseer wasn't one of those weak-minded fools that the Old Man was accustomed to dealing with.              

Zouken snarled, gripping his cane tightly. "Know your place Kotomine, I saved you because I believed that you were still needed," he said, face flush with anger, "and I can reverse that just as quickly!"

Kirei scoffed, brushing back his scraggly, now grayed hair. Kirei was an expert when it came to healing magic, yet there was still much he didn't understand about his own revival. It had occurred to him that he was likely never destined to survive the Fifth Holy Grail War and yet, here he stood, 18 years later. Regardless, Zouken's threat did little to intimidate him.  Kirei owed the old man nothing. "Is it wise to threaten the Overseer Zouken..?" he said with a slight smile. "I'm just an impartial mediator after all..."

Zouken scowled. "Certainly, former Master of Lancer, most certainly," the old man said in a smug tone.

The Overseer frowned, not many people knew about his direct participation in the last War, of course, it was only natural that the old man knew. Kirei had tried to bend the rules to his favor, but in the end underestimating Lancer had cost him dearly; a spear through the heart to be exact. Considering Zouken was the one that pulled him out of that inferno, it was no surprise that he knew about Kirei's attempt at rigging the game. Luckily, that was all behind him now. He folded his hands behind his back. "I am but a lamb of God, fulfilling my duty," he said.   

The Old Man shook his head and started making his way to the door, slithering like a worm would to find its next meal. "I'm done here, Kotomine. Just remember that even your usefulness has its...limits," Zouken spoke, glaring back at the Priest.

"It's rather unfortunate", Kirei replied, "I was hoping that you were going to let me know what class of Servant the Matou were able to summon..."

Currently, only four of the seven spots were filled, yet only one servant had been summoned thus far, and that was likely the Matou Master. 

Zouken continued making his way towards the exit, "You'll know in due time...the War hasn't even begun...YET."

He closed the door behind him, laughing all the while. The echoes of the Old Man's laughter reverberating through the church. 

Kirei could only smile at Zouken's last remark when something suddenly caught his eye. He turned and saw a figure in the corner, staring intently. It was covered in an aura of shadow, and Kirei couldn't quite make out its appearance. One thing was for certain though, this was unmistakably a servant, and one with an incredibly high ranked presence concealment at that. 

The shadowy figure locked eyes with the priest for a moment and then dissipated, no doubt following the Matou Patriarch's exit.

The Overseer grinned, _This is certainly is shaping up to be an interesting conflict_ , he thought to himself. _It certainly is..._

   

   

     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REJOICE reader-Kun! More updates on the way! A huge thank you to those that take the time to read and/or leave comments and input, it's a huge help!  
> *9/14 update: added dialogue and wording revisions.


	6. Interlude 1-2: Memories of a Distant/night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that led to this point are recalled...the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War...

18 years ago, the end of the last Holy Grail War...

The night was pitch black, and the thick smell of death and decay filled the air around Ryuudou Temple. The grail had been activated and an infinite amount of curses spilled forth, consuming everything around it. Despite the fact that the Grail had lost its core, the liquidized evil continued to stream forth, if nothing was done the entire city was sure to be destroyed this time around. 

Saber stood at the edge of the rotten pool, looking on with concern. Rin had been able to successfully separate Shinji from the Grail, but if she didn't make it out of that curse-ridden mud soon she would be forced to vaporize both of them along with the Grail. Both of them were out of sight, and if she didn't hear from Rin soon, she was determined to rush in after them.

"Can being summoned incorrectly change a Servant so drastically?" Saber said to herself, shaking her head. It was still a hard concept to grasp, the Holy Grail; the sacred omnipotent wish-granting device that she had sought after for so long, the only thing that she believed could be Britain's salvation was, in fact, a corrupted vessel of destruction. Even harder to grasp was the fact that this malignant blob of curses had a rotten Servant as its core. None of that mattered now though, all that mattered was eradicating this evil from the world, and that's why Rin needed hurry and get out of there. "Rin! Where are you, Rin?" Saber called out her Master's name, hoping she was still conscious somewhere without that suffocating blob. 

 _Saber?_ Rin responded weakly communicating through their telepathic link. That's when Saber turned and caught a glimpse of her through the foul growth, carrying an unconscious Shinji.

That's when Saber turned and caught a glimpse of her through the foul growth, carrying an unconscious Shinji. "Rin!" Saber called out, starting to run towards them.

"NO SABER!" Rin yelled, causing her to stop right on the mud's edge.

"But.." Saber tried to protest, concerned for her Master's well-being. The Grail was growing restless, it had been without a core for too long. It had already tried once to interfere with the other battle raging in the courtyard, and she feared it would try to consume Rin next.

 _Trust me, just don't,_ Rin said reassuringly through their link, _this muck is similar to a Servant, if you touched it there's no telling what could happen._

Saber looked down studiously at the muck, it's essence black and teeming with corruption. Rin was right, she really couldn't risk touching the stuff. Saber sighed, "I understand." she said. Then she raised her golden blade, ready to strike the moment those two got clear. "Then Hurry to this side, Rin! If you get clear I can see to the-" Saber cut herself off, sensing that the enemy had unexpectedly gotten closer. Battle instincts told her that an attack was imminent, goading Saber to quickly sidestep left. Several swords zoomed past her, implanting themselves in the spot she had stood just a few seconds before.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as several swords zoomed past and impaled the spot she had stood just a few seconds prior.

Then, from out of the clearing stepped the golden-haired Servant. He appeared to be more ragged and worn down than the last she'd seen of him, but still had the smug and cocky expression the Archer was known for. "Now, now, I was generous enough to grant you mongrels' a reprieve and yet this is all you were able to accomplish?" He sighed, "You continue to disappoint me." Gilgamesh said mockingly. He turned to Rin, still holding onto Shinji while knee-deep in the Grail's mud and then chuckled slightly. "You would have been much better off if you had left that piece of trash to die!" he said, gesturing towards Shinji.

"That's not happening Goldie!" Rin said, grimacing. "He may be an asshole, but no one deserves to be consumed by this...thing!"

The plan was going to shit real fast, Saber knew her Master didn't have enough Mana left to allow her to deal with the golden Servant's ridiculous amount of power. _What happened to you, Shirou?_ Saber thought. Of course, it was possible that the worst could've happened, but she refused to believe that he'd have let himself be defeated so easily. For both her and Rin's sakes, she'd have to believe he was holding on somewhere.  

"Honestly, the naivety of modern humans continues to appall me..." Gilgamesh said, disgusted.  "It is an affront to the King!" With a wave of his hand, he brought forth numerous weapons from the golden treasure trove that was Gates of Babylon. "It is time for you Mongrels to be put down," he said, his look changing to that of a predator. "I've already had to sacrifice my pride today, so I will not tolerate those that continue to defy the King's will!"

   

With a nod he unleashing the arsenal, causing the weapons to streak forth in a golden arc towards a defenseless Rin. Her eyes widened, realizing that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. 

"HIIIAAAAAYYYYY!" Saber shouted, dashing in front of her Master with a blinding burst of speed, intercepting the blades with a single strike from her sword. "I'm the one you're going to fight, Archer!" She raised her sword, direct issuing a challenge to the golden foe. With that immense pride of his, she knew it would be impossible to resist her declaration.   

Meanwhile, the Grail started to thrash and writhe about, reeling from the loss of its core, churning up the foul muck. Saber feared that this would be the result if it wasn't dealt with swiftly, and now Rin and Shinji were trapped in the middle of it.

The two Servants jumped back to avoid the rising tide of the Grail's filth.

"GAH!" Rin uttered a short yelp as she and Shinji were consumed by the swelling grotesque mass of the Grail, causing Saber's concern to quickly turn to panic. She lost sight of the two as they were covered by the expanding growth. The Grail continued to grow and grow, sprouting an almost humanoid-like body from the top. Saber could only look on in horror as the curses continued to stream forth, destroying everything in its path. This was quickly turning out to prove as disastrous as the last time...

Gilgamesh turned back to Saber, smirking, "So now you stand up in the defense of your Master eh, Saber? Although, I must say that it is too little too late now!"

Saber snarled, launching herself forward while slicing horizontally with Excalibur. She had hoped to catch him off guard, but Archer's smug look showed this was expected. He pulled a sword out of the Gates, blocking the strike before it could slice him in two.  Then Saber was pressing the offensive, furiously swinging her sword in a flurry of blows meant to drive him back.  Gilgamesh didn't back down, parrying blow after blow with his one-handed treasure. Exhaustion eventually started to take its toll, Saber's swings become slower and much easier for the golden Archer to anticipate. Worst of all, it was obvious by Gilgamesh's stupid-ass grin that he wasn't even giving it his all yet. It infuriated Saber to no end knowing that this King of Kings dared to hold back against her; the one and only King of Knights. She was determined to make him regret such foolishness...

Gilgamesh, clad in leather didn't back down, parrying blow after blow with his one-handed treasure. Archer's swordsmanship was not nearly at the level that Saber's was, yet he firmly held his ground. Exhaustion eventually started to take its toll, Saber's swings become slower and much easier for the golden Archer to anticipate. Worst of all, it was obvious by Gilgamesh's stupid-ass grin that he wasn't even giving it his all yet. It infuriated Saber to no end knowing that this King of Kings dared to hold back against her; the one and only King of Knights. She was determined to make him regret such foolishness...

Saber switched tactics   

"You know Saber, you really should have accepted my proposal ten years ago, it is a shame knowing I have to kill a beauty as exquisite and unique as yours," Gilgamesh said slyly, easily keeping Saber at bay.  

"SHUT UP!" With a surge of effort, Saber deflected Gilgamesh's blade up, knocking it out of his hands. He jumped back, calling forth Gates of Babylon to cover his retreat. He backpedaled, sending five, no- ten golden projectiles spiraling towards Saber. She deflected them, using sweeping blasts of air to reduce the precious treasures to dust.   

Now several meters away, Gilgamesh threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Saber, the sight of your futile struggle continues to amuse me! Is this all you can manage to do?!"

Saber grimaced, she knew what he was trying to get her to do, but there was no other choice. As long as the golden Archer still stood, she wouldn't be able to save Rin. It wasn't part of the plan, but destroying the Grail would have to come after. Saber raised Excalibur high above her head, the air shroud concealing it dissipated, giving shape to the legendary blade's true golden brilliance. The next attack would take a considerable chunk of Rin's remaining Mana, but this fight had to come to an end.  Now a few meters away, Gilgamesh summoned another golden gate. Saber wasn't concerned, his arsenal may be vast, but nothing could surely hold up against a blast from her holy blade. Excalibur starting to glow vibrantly, harnessing an immense amount of Saber's magical energy.

Now a few meters away, Gilgamesh called forth another golden gate. Saber wasn't concerned, his arsenal may be vast, but nothing could surely hold up against a blast from her holy blade. Excalibur starting to glow vibrantly, harnessing an immense amount of Saber's magical energy.

 _Saber! What the hell are you doing?!!!!_ Rin demanded, noticing that she'd started charging her Noble Phantasm.

_I have to stop him Rin, at any cost!_

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh drew an unusual object from the portal; a bulky, foreign, almost alien-looking drill weapon. He grinned lavishly, gripping its handle and raising it overhead.   

[(Sword of Promised victory)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IngdqLS16DQ)

"EEEEEEEXXXXCCCCAAAAALLLLLLIIIIIIIBBBAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"ENUMA ELISH!!!!"

A brilliant light emanated from Excalibur's tip as she swung it overhead, arcing towards Gilgamesh only to be consumed by a spiraling red torrent projected from his own weapon. Shockwaves rippled throughout Ryuudou Temple as the opposing forces clashed, shattering and burning the ground around the two combatants before eventually dissipating into the nothingness of space-time.

Saber looked on with a shattered expression, utterly shocked that the golden Archer had concealed a weapon of such unfathomable power during the course of the last war. The last attack left her drained, and on the verge of collapse, but nevertheless, she continued to stand defiantly.  

"Splendid! Such a radiant attack was truly deserving of Ea's presence!" he gloated, returning the spiral weapon to the golden gate just as quickly as he'd retrieved it. Gilgamesh smiled, beaming with divine superiority. "It's just a shame that such a thing won't save your Mongrel of a Master..." With a wave of his hand, several more gates appeared, these ones positioned directly over the spot where Rin and Shinji had disappeared...   

"NO!" Saber cried. She charged forward, using everything she had left to hurtle herself at the enemy Servant. In an instant, the golden portals turned her way, unleashing another barrage from his extensive armory, but they didn't stop her. She called upon invisible air, using concise gusts of wind that formed a wall as she advanced forward. Saber knew she was being reckless, careless even, but all that mattered now was ensuring Rin's safety. She was still alive somewhere within that abomination, but Rin wouldn't last long if Archer started barraging it with his seemingly limitless supply of weaponry. Saber knew that with the expense of her trump card there was no way to continue stopping his ranged attacks, she needed to close the distance. Even if he was able to continue defending in close combat, it would mean that he'd be focused on her, and not Rin. Then she was upon him, swinging Excalibur across with the intent to slice across his chest. The swing was sluggish, and Gilgamesh was able to sidestep it easily.     

"I'm afraid that playtime...is now over!"

Avoiding her strike, another golden portal appeared beside him, presenting a deadly triangular-tipped spear. Gilgamesh grabbed it and thrust forward. She saw it coming at the last moment, but there wasn't enough time to evade it. Her eyes widened in shock, realizing her terrible mistake... 

"AGGGHHHH!" Saber screamed as the spear pierced right through her chest plate. He released his grip, causing Saber to stagger backward, still impaled by the weapon and bleeding profusely. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of pain and shock, knowing full well that she'd charged right into Archer's trap, by trying to protect Rin she'd sealed her own fate...  

"You know Saber when I realized that you'd been summoned again it did bring me a small modicum of joy..." Gilgamesh said, wiping the blood off his jacket. A torrent of red gushed forth coating Saber's armor and the surrounding grass in a thick gore. She collapsed to the ground clutching at the spear stuck deep in her chest, no doubt that it was a fatal wound...

"...But alas, cleansing the filth and mongrels of this world had to be my foremost priority," he said, kneeling down to address her collapsed form. "It really is a shame... " He knelt down and stroked her hair, now dyed redder than blonde, well-aware that she was unable to resist him anymore. "You see, even the most beautiful flowers get plucked eventually. Because it is best to display them at their peak, rather than watch them wither on their own..."

Saber stared back at him with a solemn look, her eyes filled with regret as she started to dissipate, returning to whence she came. 

_I'm sorry Rin I failed..._

Saber faded, and Gilgamesh stood triumphant, though slightly saddened that the source of amusement had ended. He turned to face the grail, "It seems you've lost little girl!"  

Rin couldn't see the conflict while trapped inside the Grail, but she knew the moment it concluded. The Command Seals started to fade from her hand, and she felt her link with Saber ending as well. _I suppose this is it._  she thought. She'd ran out of options; Saber was defeated, Shirou was god knows where, and it wouldn't be long before the Grail snuffed the life out of her and Shinji as it continued to crush them. She glanced at the still unconscious Shinji, "Sorry I couldn't save you Shinji, and I'm sorry that I've failed everyone else." Rin was never one to admit defeat but she knew that there was nothing else that could be done. The realization that they'd lost was crippling, and in her final moments, all she could think of was the smiling face of that idealistic idiot...

_I refuse to listen to such pathetic whining!_

A lone voice reached out to her, snapping Rin back to her senses. She recognized the voice instantly, but how HE even still lived baffled her, let alone why HE would wait till now to act. A hail of arrows descended from the sky, ripping apart the grotesque mass that was the Holy Grail. lt bellowed in pain as the barrage created a hole large enough to allow Rin a chance to escape.

_Now go Rin! I'll take care of the gold bastard, leave everything else to me!_

The voice pushed her to act. She immediately hoisted Shinji over her shoulder and started making her way back to the shore, looking over to see a flustered Gilgamesh cry out in rage.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Gilgamesh roared, visibly surprised that there was someone left capable of opposing him. He frantically looked around trying to locate the source of the attack and that's when HE appeared, a stoic warrior clothed in red.

Gilgamesh frowned, "It seems you are a Faker even in death, isn't that right Archer".

Archer smirked, "You flatter me Gilgamesh, I'm just here to finish what the boy didn't!"

After everything that had happened over the course of this war, Rin was surprised that Archer had any Mana left. Especially considering that he'd been without a Master for some time now.

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, "Well then, it seems I will get to fight the both of you after all..." The Gates of Babylon opened once more and countless weapons emerged, primed and ready to be flung at the opposing Archer. "I've had quite enough of you Fakers and your counterfeiting antics. There won't be enough left of you to feed to the livestock you mongrel!"

Witnessing the rapidly escalating confrontation, Rin managed to get ashore while hoisting Shinji over her shoulder, dragging the both of them out of the contaminated muck. She knew they had to get as far away from the ensuing battle as possible, but she couldn't help but look back at the escalating conflict once more. Archer had to win, he just had to, otherwise, Fuyuki was doomed.

Gilgamesh unleashing the readied power of his golden armory, sending weapons a magnitude of different shapes and sizes flinging forth with lightning-fast speed...

and Archer rushed ahead to meet them dead-on... 

 _**"Trace On!"**_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past version of events starts to become clearer... thanks to those who took the time to read and more updates will be rolling out sooner...  
> *9/14 update: added to the Saber/Gilgamesh fight, such a battle deserves more spectacle than I originally gave it.


	7. Church on the Hill: REDUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the appearance of a strange mark on her hand Mayumi goes to the one place where she hopes she can calm her fears...The Church on the Hill...

utDawn was fast approaching in Fuyuki as Mayumi made her way up the hill.  There were only a few other bystanders out at the time but nevertheless, she kept her hands in her pockets at all times. Granted, she refused to believe the mark really meant anything, but the last thing she wanted was to draw unnecessary attention. Fuyuki didn't have a large number of other Magecraft practitioners living there, but Mayumi wasn't about to be careless. 

 _If seeing this got me as worked up as it did, it's not far-fetched to believe that other Mages could draw the same conclusion._ she thought.

Mayumi picked up the pace, overwhelming fear and anxiety threatening to tear her apart from the inside out. It was an unfamiliar feeling, the subconscious effect the mark created was infuriating.    

She shook her head, _Either way, the old man should be able to clear this whole thing up_ , she thought.

She looked ahead to her destination, finally reaching the top of the incline. There it was: **The Church on the Hill**.

[*Added OST (No trip to Fuyuki Church is complete without it) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDDoqAksEn0)

The church still stood tall and proud, almost as if it were constructed near the sky. The structure had certainly seen better days though; by now the paint had taken a duller, faded white tone. Despite it having a slightly aged appearance, the chapel still wasn't any less impressive. Even the wide range of greenery that surrounded the building seemed to bow down before the building's height. The trees gave off a twilight glow as Mayumi approached the large doors. She'd been to the church many times, and by now it was like a second home to her, but today she couldn't help but feel uneasy. The very air itself seemed as if it was watching her; studying every movement, analyzing every pattern...

Mayumi stopped near the door, frantically looking around as an odd feeling of dread washed over her. She studied the surrounding area with an astute eye for detail, but alas she saw nothing. The trees surrounding the church continually stood motionless as per usual, while the setting sun highlighted the stark fall colors of the leaves.   

 _Why am I all of a sudden acting like a paranoid coward?_ she thought. She was never like this. Mayumi shook the uncomfortable notion and threw open the door.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was watching was watching in the distance; red eyes glaring at the young girl as she walked into the Church...   

"HELLO!" Mayumi bellowed as she walked into the dimly lit building.

It was quiet and seemingly empty as per usual for the hour. The interior of the chapel was exquisite, and it attracted many people during the day, its daytime vibrancy unparalleled. This changed as the sun set, an ominous silence intertwining with the coming darkness of night.  

"Ah, Mayumi, I didn't expect you to show up today." As if on cue, the church caretaker, Kirei Kotomine appeared from the other side of the altar, greeting Mayumi with a welcoming smile. "So what can I do for my precious student today?"

Mayumi scowled, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Kirei..." Mayumi didn't appreciate superfluous titles, especially when it came to being referred to as a "Precious Student" by the audacious priest.

Kotomine was dressed in his usual religious attire; long, dark blue robes with a black undergarment. Mayumi had known the priest for quite some time, and despite being in his 50s, the only signs of aging were the faded gray strands of his once dark brown hair. The Priest's towering stature coupled with his bulk would normally make him seem quite intimidating to many, but he wasn't actually scary... that was her opinion anyways. The thing about Kirei was that his presence was... distinct. You always knew when he entered a room, the atmosphere, the very air itself would start to feel heavy and thick. It was one of those things that took quite some getting used to. In fact, despite their long history together, she still wasn't entirely accustomed it...

"Very well. Still, I thought I told you to call before planning an unexpected visit," he said raising a brow. The Priest crossed in front of the altar, gazing inquisitively at her.

She had known Kotomine for quite some time, but she'd never gotten used to that stare; it was as if the Priest could peer into one's very soul.

"I need your opinion on something..." Mayumi said nervously, still concealing the mark in her jacket pockets.

"How curious... it's not often that you come to seek out my opinion. Of course, I am always more than willing to help when it is needed," Kotomine responded, smiling slightly. Kotomine was an unsolvable puzzle at times, and although Mayumi considered herself to be adept at judging people, the Priest was an exception...he'd just always been an enigma of sorts...

Mayumi recalled the first time they met, about 10 years ago...

_She was a young little squirt at the time but had a lot of spunk for a 7-year old. Mayumi was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling with crayons when she overheard Fuji-nee talking to a visitor at the door._

_"Well she's certainly been a handful but it's nothing that I can't handle", Fujimura said._

_"I see..." a mysterious voice responded, its deep tone grabbing the young girl's attention._

_Mayumi looked up from her artwork towards the entrance._

_"...And have you noticed anything unusual per se...?" the visitor inquired.  
_

_"I don't really understand what you're trying to get at? There have been a few problematic instances, but it's not like she's possessed." Fujimura said jokingly._

_"What exactly are your referring to?" the visitor asked, intrigued._

_"Well there has been a few times where I've found stuff carved into the walls, but the main problem there is that I don't know how she makes the stuff so permanent!" Fujimura said, sounding slightly stressed. She took a deep breath, "But kids do weird things sometimes, its part of their nature after all, and HE certainly wasn't an exception to that..."_

_Mayumi turned back to her drawing, bored by the conversation. Coloring was way more fun than whatever dull stuff they were babbling about._

_The stranger paused for a moment._

_"Right you are," he said. "I would still like to meet her though. I did come all this way after all..."  
_

_"Of course," Fujimura said, "just be warned she has quite the lip."_

_"Well, it's nothing I'm not accustomed to..." the stranger replied smugly._

_Mayumi heard a pair of footsteps coming her way and she looked up to see Fujimura walking into the main room escorting a man. The stranger towered over her, wearing a religious robe with a Christian cross dangling from his neck. She'd never seen the man before, but he was certainly looked to be an odd-looking' stranger._

_Mayumi looked up at Fujimura, "Fuji-Nee who's this weird guy?" she asked bluntly. It wasn't every day that she met someone like him.  
_

_"This is Father Kirei Kotomine," Fujimura said gesturing towards the man, "he's an old family friend."_

_Mayumi stared inquisitively at the giant man. Fujimura had visitors over often, but this man seemed different. The stranger did the same,  his brown, almost soulless eyes seemingly studying the little girl.  
_

_"Say hello Mayumi", Fujimura beckoned._

_She continued to stare at the strange man. The hulking priest may have frightened other kids her age, but not Mayumi. A pair of tiny, vivid, blue eyes matched his own gaze with a fiery passion. Thinking back on it now, this is when it started; their rather unusual relationship as teacher and apprentice. They could barely tolerate each other and yet also seemed co-dependant....  
_

_"Hi..." she said, audibly annoyed by this forced interaction.  
_

_"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?"  he said. His voice emanated a warm yet suffocating aura as he knelt down beside her. Mayumi didn't quite know what to make of him, for this stranger was unlike anyone she'd ever met before..._

_Mayumi pouted, " I guess so..." It wasn't as if Fuji-nee was gonna give her a choice._

_"Well, I'll be out in the courtyard if you need me," Fujimura said. "Just try to be nice to Father Kotomine, okay Mayumi...?"_

_"Hmph!" Mayumi puffed out her lower lip. She met the weird man's gaze, glaring at the figure that still towered over her while kneeling. He seemed even bigger when up close, in particular, she noticed how staring into his light brown eyes gave off a very mysterious vibe, she didn't quite know what to make of it._

_"Play nice!" Fuji-nee exclaimed. She spun around and dashed out of the main room, making her way outside. Taiga had been a hyped-up ball of energy for as long as Mayumi could remember, and that day was no exception. Mayumi only hoped that she wouldn't be forced to entertain this guy for long...  
_

_"So what are you working on?" he asked, gesturing towards her crayon scribbles. His blue robe fluttering with every slight movement._

_"It's just a drawing, not like you'd care or anything..."_ _Mayumi said, glancing down at her work._ _The young Mayumi was certainly not known for her subtly, of course, it's not like that was any different from how she acted now..._

_The man stared at the image, it wasn't the most detailed artistic rendition, yet it was unique. There was a shaded brown knoll with multiple gray-colored rods sticking out as if to represent a graveyard of blades... The man's eyes widened, it certainly wasn't something you'd expect to be drawn by a 7-year old girl._

_"What is this a picture of?" he asked, rotating the image to get a better view.  
_

_"I dunno exactly what it is," she said, setting down her gray crayon. "It's just something that I see a lot."_

_"...Like a dream...?"_

_"I guess you could call it that."_

_The man grinned, pleased by the response. It was hard to tell what this "Kirei" was thinking, but she'd play along with him, its what Fuji-Nee wanted after all...  
_

_"Now it's my turn to ask a question, mister!" Mayumi said, continuing to glare at the man. "Are you an actually Priest..?"_

_The man smiled at the question, "And why do you ask that?"_

_Mayumi turned back to her drawing and picked up the crayon. "Because you seem kinda phony to me...like you're fake!" she said abruptly. "I've seen other religious people before and you....well you seem different." This guy didn't quite strike her as the holy man that Fujimura introduced him to be._

_He laughed, sending out an almost bone-chilling sensation._

_"Of course you'd think that..." he muttered under his breath, calming himself. "Now Mayumi, if I were to ask you whether you had special abilities, things that other people can't-do, what would you say?"_

_Mayumi stopped what she was doing and diverted her attention from the drawing. She frowned at the odd question._

_"And why would I tell you that mister..?" She didn't like the questions this weirdo was asking, he was being far too nosy._

_Of course, he wasn't incorrect with that assumption,_ _Mayumi had known she was "special" from very early on. Making objects change shape and carving things into the wall with the touch of a finger wasn't that cool of a"superpower", but she liked having something that only she was capable of.  
_

_"Because I think that you and I are alike, and I'm someone that can... help," he said, continuing to smile.  
_

_There really was something off, something obviously different about this man. The young Mayumi really didn't know quite what to think, he was as much of an enigma then as he was now. Yet somehow it seemed like he understood a part of her that she didn't quite understand herself...  
_

_Mayumi continued to frown, "Okay, but don't tell Fuji-nee..."  She didn't quite understand why she could do the things she could but realized rather quickly that they weren't normal. Apparently turning someone's toy train into a misshapen heap of plastic was a surefire way of causing panic. Normally, she couldn't care less about what the other kids her age thought about it, she hated dealing with others. She did care about Fuji-Nee thought. Mayumi never had the luxury of knowing her parents; Taiga was the only family Mayumi ever had and she didn't want to end up scaring her using abnormal talents.  
_

_The man nodded in agreement. "_ _Of course, of that, you have my word."_

_It was ironic actually, Mayumi barely said a peep to anyone, she hated talking to people. Yet here she was about to divulge her deepest, darkest secrets to a shady priest she'd just met. She knew absolutely nothing about him, but deep down she felt a shared kinship, a shared fate. Thinking back on it, maybe the real reason she'd confided in Kirei is that she wanted her abilities to be understood by someone, not feared.  
_

_"You see, I can carve things into the wall using my finger, and even make things change shape," she said, her eyes studying the priest, waiting for his reaction. "I doubt you'll really understand it though..."_

_The man's expression didn't change. His face didn't show the doubt and disbelief that a part of Mayumi had been expecting. It was completely calm as if he'd been expecting such a revelation._ _"I see..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewel, setting it on the table in front of Mayumi's drawing. It sparkled an iridescent shade of blue, instantly grabbing her attention._

_"Perhaps you could you show me?"_

_She looked up at him and then nodded. She wasn't keen on doing this in front of someone again, but she wasn't about to lose face in front of this weirdo. This was a challenge and if there was one thing that Mayumi absolutely hated it was losing. The gem was as big as her palm, but she was far from intimidated. She reached out to touch it with her tiny index finger. Mayumi closed her eyes and concentrated, conceptualizing the first thing that came to mind. Her finger began to glow, a bright light enveloping the entire gem._

_Before their eyes, the gem started to change, twisting and growing, contorting to form sharp, rigid edges. The light faded, and where once there had been a gem there was now a tiny, crystalline-like sword, not too different from what was depicted in her picture. It made a thud as it fell on its side, and the man stood eyeing it up, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes._

_"You don't seem scared, mister." She had expected some sort of outrageous reaction, but none came, the man seemed as composed as ever. In fact, he chuckled slightly._

_The man leaned in close and whispered in her ear._ _"What If I were to tell you that there are others out there with abilities like yours, other Mages as they are known," he said in a hushed tone._

 _Mayumi stared at him for a moment, baffled by the words. At the time she thought the man to be even more of a fake, for such a claim couldn't be more than a lie._ _"I'd say that you're a bad liar, mister," she said, flipping her hair back, which was tied into a ponytail at the time.  
_

_Without uttering a word he touched the miniature gem-stone sword, causing it to shine brightly once again. It twisted and regressed, instantaneous returning to the jewel's original shape. It then appeared as if it had never been changed in the first place.  
_

_Witnessing it caused Mayumi's eyes to grow wide with newfound awe and amazement. "_ _Wow!" she exclaimed. She hadn't seriously considered the fact that there were others like her before then. It caused a thought to creep into her mind; was there really more to her abilities than she originally thought, and could she be capable of doing more than just gimmicky tricks?  
_

_"Can you show me how to do other cool stuff, mister?" Mayumi asked pleadingly. The horizons had expanded in that very moment, she was eager to see more, witness other stuff that she might one day be capable of.  
_

_The Priest smirked and picked up the blue translucent jewel, slipping it back into his robes in one smooth motion._ _"So now that I've revealed the truth you're suddenly willing to talk so openly," he said mockingly, "you really are quite the peculiar child..."_

_She frowned and puffed out her cheeks. He was right of course, but that didn't make him any less of a meanie. Even so, she had a strong desire to learn about this field which she had once thought herself to be the only user of._

_"So you really wish to learn more..do you?  I'll be frank, the path to becoming a Mage isn't an easy one, but you do display a certain aptitude for it, and you could become capable of doing a great deal more."_ _The man clasped his hands together, his expression becoming stern. It looked like he was about to offer a proposition of some sort...  
_

_"Of course I could teach you when you become older, but is this something that you'd be committed to moving forward with...? The path that lies ahead is a difficult one, are these hardships something you'll be prepared to face when the time comes..?"  
_

_Mayumi paused for a moment, she'd always known that she was different from everyone else, and now this was an opportunity to embrace a side of her she'd been wary of, to fully take control of her own abilities. The young Mayumi yearned for more, she didn't quite understand the true extent of the Priest's revelations yet, but one thing was certain...  
_

_"Well mister, if there really are others like me then don't I have to prove that I'm the very best!" she declared, eyes beaming with a twinkle of aspiration.  
_

_The Priest chuckled, "That's quite the confident answer! We'll have to wait and see if that confidence holds up several years down the line... **my dear apprentice**."_

That had been but the first step in what would be the long, and difficult path to becoming a fully-fledged Mage, and it was a choice she didn't regret. After all, when a kid is basically offered magic power on a platter, who wouldn't accept it, especially when it's a 7-year-old with a superiority complex... 

"Mayumi...?" Kirei asked, staring inquisitively at her. "I believe you were in the middle of asking me something..."

The Priest's distinctive voice brought her back to her senses. "Sorry," Mayumi said, "I spaced out there for a second..."

"Indeed, but do speak up, my services aren't indefinitely at your leisure... I'm a busy man after all."

"Yes...you look to be very busy at this time of night..." Mayumi said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. She was, of course, referring to the Church's clear lack of attendees, causing Kirei to growl with discontent.  

 _Okay, I guess I can cool it with the jokes now..._ she thought. Mayumi knew she had to get this thing straightened out, and once again Kirei was the only person she could turn to. She didn't have any ties to the association that acted as the governing body for Mages, thus he was the only resource Mayumi could use to ease her fears.

The priest really was a wealth of information when it came to the Holy Grail Wars. He seemed to enjoy talking about the intricacies of the age-old Fuyuki ritual far too much, and she was forced to listen every time. He mentioned his role as a mediator of sorts during the Fifth War, but the one event that he never shut up about was the great Fuyuki Fire caused at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. In particular, he liked to babble at length about the Master who was the cause of the fire; although she could never remember the fool's name...

"I need to know what the hell this thing is..." Mayumi said, cutting straight to the point. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket in one swift motion; the unusual mark now on full display.

"...What have we here?" Kirei asked, eyes wide. He looked at the mark curiously, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling it towards him for a closer examination. The hand still appeared bruised, and apparently, it had even started bleeding during the trek here.Mayumi stood with a nervous expression while he examined it, dreading Kirei's continued silence.

_He'll be able to confirm that this obnoxious half-circle and arrowhead shape isn't something as preposterous as a Command Seal..right?_

"Well...?" Mayumi asked her irritated tone clearly laced with worry. "What is it?"

Kirei released her hand, a sly smile spreading across the holy man's lips. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, for it seems that your talents have finally been recognized Mayumi!"

"...They're command seals then..." 

"WIthout a doubt that is the mark of someone who the Holy Grail has chosen!" Kirei declared boldly.

She stepped back, startled by his tone. "But- that just can't be..." she stuttered. She had so many questions and didn't even know where to begin; Why her? Why now? Even with her prior suspicions how was it that such an event was even possible in the first place? The last War took place only 18 years ago (vastly premature according to Kirei), so could this really be the reality she was now forced to face?! 

Kirei placed his hand on her shoulder, taking notice of Mayumi's confusion. "I'm sure that you are wondering how such an occasion is even conceivable...?" The priest spoke in a condescending tone, an instance where he seemed to relish talking down to people.

Mayumi brushed off his hand, "Didn't you already say that the Fifth Holy Grail War took place ten years after the Fourth! If that was really the case then how can this even possible?!" She was on the verge of shouting now. Mayumi needed answers and she needed them now.

"The Holy Grail War is an age-old and immensely complex ritual as I've told you countless times, and it contains many intricacies that even I can't fully comprehend." He placed his hands on his side and cleared his throat. "Do you recall what I have told you about the Greater Grail in particular?"

Mayumi hung her head low, staring at the mark; now fully aware that they were the makings of future Command Seals. "Well didn't you say that it's the core of everything, right? That core is what selects the Masters and collects Mana in order to summon the Servants."

The Priest nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Correct, normally it takes sixty years for enough Mana to be absorbed from the Leylines in order to facilitate the summon of Servants, but the fifth conflict was indeed an exception."

"But that still doesn't make any sense, how is there enough Mana now then? Wouldn't it all have been used up 18 years ago?!"

"This too would normally be the case, but any Mana that is unused is stored by the Grail, exponentially speeding up the cycle." He paced back and forth along the aisle, watching Mayumi closely. "I can only theorize that the Fifth Holy Grail War's similarly disastrous conclusion also resulted in Mana being unused and henceforth stored..."

Mayumi carefully pondered his words, wandering around aimlessly only to take a seat on one of the Church's long benches. _If that much Mana was left unused in the last two wars, how was it that they were able to cause so much destruction..._ she thought. "I suppose that makes some sense but that still begs the question as to why I was chosen...I thought the Grail mainly chose Masters from the three founding families?"

Kirei smirked, looking amused by her continued questions. "That isn't always the case Mayumi..." He said snidely.

Mayumi blinked, confused by the remark. "But didn't you say that members of the three founding families: Makiri, Einzbern, and Tohsaka were always the first masters...?"

"True...but that would require the families to have suitable heirs to act as Masters..." Kirei sat down next to her, letting out a deep sigh. "No one has heard from the Einzbern's in 18 years...supposedly they gave up on their desire for the Grail after their last homunculus died, and the Tohsaka's too have vanished, leaving their ancestral home unattended." 

"Well doesn't that leave the Makiri...? Don't they still live here?" She asked, distinctly recalling that Kirei at mentioning them at least once.

The Priest scowled, a most unusual show of emotion. "Indeed... but their Magical Affinity has been declining with each generation, they are but a shadow of their former selves. Besides, that is only the most basic guideline for selecting Masters, all of the other empty spots are then filled with other potential candidates the Grail deems suitable."

Mayumi grew quiet, staring at the back of her hand with a grim expression.  _What the hell do I have to be the one that's caught up in this clusterfuck...?_      

"I understand why you'd find the news upsetting, but as per our original arrangement it is a trial that I've ensured you're more than ready for-"

"So that's it!" Mayumi yelled, launching herself upright. "Did I learn everything about this Grail War nonsense only because you expected this to happen?!"

"You misunderstand my intent," Kirei elaborated. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Taking your strengths into consideration, I went to great lengths to ensure you became a considerably well-rounded Mage. You see my dear apprentice, your skillset, and a natural affinity for such a wide variety of concepts is quite the unique gift. Most other Mages who are only capable of specializing in one particular school of study, you, on the other hand, have a talent for not only understanding every known school of Thaumaturgy but excelling in them. My instruction aimed to prepare you for anything you might be forced to face... " 

Mayumi's expression softened. She eased up, sitting back down.

"Furthermore," Kirei continued, pacing up and down across the main aisle, "it is impossible to predict whom the Grail deem worthy. In the end, everything is exactly as the Grail wills it, for that is the essence of the Holy Grail War!"        

Mayumi's hand burned, and she noticed that the mark seemed to be growing more distinct with each passing second.  _Bullshit!_ she thought.  _I refuse to believe that I'm at the mercy of some god-forsaken cup!_   She stood up, fists clenched, "Even if I've been judged as worthy, why should I be forced to participate?!"      

Kirei stopped, "Oh? Are you telling me that despite everything you'd dare to oppose the Holy Grail's wishes?" He shook his head, "Don't tell me that you still cling to the naive belief that this war doesn't involve you?"

"No, but I-"

"But what?!" the Priest boomed. "Granted, your status as a Master isn't cemented yet, but I thought you'd be eager to jump at a chance such as this. What happened to my apprentice that was known for fearlessly undertaking any challenge? What happened to the girl that was driven by a desire to prove her skills were first-rate regardless of her family name...?"

The Priest's words resonated within. She was a nobody to the other Mages of the world and had begun studying under Kirei with the assumption that the lack of a formal magical background would severely limit what she was capable of in the eyes of other. Despite this, Mayumi was still blessed with an exceptional amount of talent, and it led to Magecraft becoming her main passion and focus as she got older.  _Before meeting Kirei it felt like my life was constantly at the mercy of others, and through him, I was able to take control,_ she thought.  _Support myself solely through my own efforts, my own power... and I wanted everyone to see that...Hell, I still do._

"Shes still here. My goal hasn't changed."

"Is that so?" Kirei asked, bearing a nosy expression. "Then why do you seem so adamant about refusing to fight..?" The Priest's face twisted into a sly grin, "I thought I was training a future prodigy, not a coward whose actions were indicative of someone ranked even lower than a novice..."

Mayumi shot him a deadly glare. "Don't you dare call me a coward! As you've explained numerous times this ritual isn't some celebrated historic occasion...IT'S-A-WAR! she yelled, shouting at the top of her lungs. "I might know everything there is to know about the damn thing, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to put my neck on the line for something as vague as a wish!!! And if the past ones are any indication, my chances of survival ain't very high!   real parents apparently didn't think I was worth the effort, and even if they are dead and gone    "          

Kirei was silent. He went back to pacing through the church aisles, hands clasped firmly behind his back. Even though he was on the move, not once did he break eye-contact, continuing to listen to her outburst attentively.  

I don't want to die in some obscure fashion, failing to achieve anything. My actual blood-relatives apparently had similar concerns, that's why I was offloaded onto someone else; they probably thought I wasn't even worth the effort!" She gritted her teeth, "It doesn't matter whether my parents are actually dead or not, at the end of the day I was the only thing they bothered to leave behind....pretty shit for a legacy if I do say so myself..."       

"I see...so be it," Kirei said, nodding solemnly. "I would also prefer not to lose my treasured pupil in a pitiful manner. Your status as Master isn't cemented just yet...and should you earnestly desire to remain a bystander I'm certain that can be done..." Then the Priest's eyes narrowed, "...but keep in mind, that then your fate and the very fate of Fuyuki would lie in the hands of seven others..." 

"...And what do you mean by that..?" 

Kirei cleared his throat, ominously stroking his chin. "The Grail has measured you as an extraordinary Mage, one that must have a wish that it judges to be worthy of its immense power. You see Mayumi, the Holy Grail has only started to set events in motion, events...might I add, which cannot be avoided. Should you resist the absolute will of the Grail, I fear that the consequences will be most dire..." Kirei came to a stop near the front of the church, and he straightened his posture. "That is the last thing I wanted to add. Whether or not you decide to participate in the Holy Grail War let us decide it here, Mayumi Fujimura."    

Mayumi swallowed nervously, puzzled by the true worth of the Priest's words. Why was she really shaken up by this? She didn't doubt herself, she had complete faith in her abilities, and yet there was hesitation. Did she even have a wish, some grand desire that the Cup could bring to fruition..? Not really, part of the reason she even tolerated listening to Kirei's lectures about the ancient ritual was due to an almost familiar connection she felt to the ritual. It was as if the Holy Grail War was linked to her subconsciously somehow... Perhaps it was because she was at the mercy of the barbaric system...as the case now seemed to be, but then something else dawned on her:  _Perhaps not fighting is even worse..._

Mayumi hated to think that the "Will of the Grail" was in control, but the truth was that this was an event that had an impact beyond measure. The last two Grail Wars had been a clear indication of this _. Dammit! the old man's right, whether I like it or not I'm caught up in this._ she thought.  _If I don't fight like the "sentient" cup wants then regardless, I'm stuck dealing with the problems a battle royale between Seven Mages inevitably creates..._ Mayumi thought, deeply conflicted. She looked at the back of her left hand, "If I understand what you're saying, then I'm basically screwed regardless of the choice I make..." Mayumi sighed heavily, "If that's the case then there's really only one option, and that's to ensure that the battle is fought on my terms...!" 

Kirei smiled, "So you've finally come to your senses? ...Very good, henceforth I shall refer to you as a Master in the upcoming  **Sixth Holy Grail War**." 

Hearing those words sent a cold chill down her spine, a harrowing reminder of what she'd just declared to participate in. _At the very least I can see to it that my future and the life I have here in Fuyuki isn't completely destroyed by seven other idiots,_ she thought in retrospect.  _I'll be damned if I let a bunch of other pompous mages screw everything up!_

"So how much time do I have...?" Mayumi asked

"Unknown, Command Seals can sometimes appear years prior or even days before the Servants are summoned. All things considered though, I can assure you that others are already on the move. It is even conceivable to believe that some of the Servants have already been summoned, thus it would be best not to wait. I recommend that you make a pact with the appropriate Servant when the nearest opportunity arises." The holy man paused, "speaking of which that is something-"   

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I already know all that," she interjected smugly. " You've already taught me how to do the incantation for summoning a Servant, all I need is a catalyst..."

"Correct..." Kirei said, grimacing from her response. "Perhaps next time I offer to take on an apprentice I should find someone that actually shows me a modicum of respect..."

"Hmph! But I thought I was already an irreplaceable, precious student..?" Mayumi said, smirking mischievously.

"That isn't always the case..." Kirei replied, shooting her an annoyed glare. A typical reaction whenever they vocally sparred like this. "Most importantly, do take care to heed my advice. Time is short, the Holy Grail War will be upon Fuyuki before you know it..." 

"I suppose you're right, I'll be taking my leave then," Mayumi said promptly. It only just occurred to her how late it had become, and Fuji-nee would have her head if she delayed returning home any longer. She exited through the large doors that lead away from the Fuyuki Church, while Kirei escorted her out. Mayumi was led outside, the evening twilight now replaced by the shadow of the night. Then the priest uttering some final, bone-chilling, parting words... 

 **"Rejoice my dear apprentice. Your Wish will finally come true!"**  

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one certainly took longer than I had initially hoped...Anyways thanks for reading and expect more soon to come, this is quite the ambitious project so your patience and feedback are greatly appreciated!  
> *10/4 Revision: More dialogue, less exposition...


	8. Ominous Autumn Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times are changing, brisk winds blow through the night...an ominous indication of the things to come...

An ominous autumn breeze was blowing as Mayumi made her way down the hill. It typically took an hour to walk back home from the church, as it overlooked Shinto, but the distance didn't bother her. She occasionally enjoyed the quiet and serene atmosphere that came with traversing the streets at night. It was quite comforting, really. It occurred to her that this feeling wasn't meant to last though. It wouldn't be long now until the silence she cherished was forever broken; shattered by a brutal conflict fought only in the shadows...the Holy Grail War...

She made her way past the sprawling suburbs and hilly roads, a common sight near the church. The suburbs, in particular, had only continued to expand in recent years, the further you went down the hill, the more noticeable they were. Although Shinto was the newest part of Fuyuki, the Church and the surrounding suburbs still had a rustic feel. That would change as soon as you got close to Fuyuki Station, right in the heart of Shinto. It was designed to be the biggest and grandest part of the city, growing exponentially over the last two decades. Sprawling skyscrapers, office buildings, and shopping malls had turned the district into a true modern marvel. It was virtually impossible to tell that the Great Fire had once rendered the area nigh uninhabitable. The scars ran deep though, and traces of that disastrous event could still be found...if one knew where to look...

It took some time, but Mayumi finally arrived at Fuyuki Bridge. The bridge glowed vibrantly at night, it's immense length acting as a bright beacon that pierced through the cover of darkness, a true spectacle to behold. She looked around, keenly noting that it was as empty as she'd expected. It was unusual to see others use the bridge walkway, even during the peak hours of the day. In reality, this was just because the immense length of the bridge made it a real pain in the ass to cross on foot...

Mayumi was deep in thought; carefully contemplating everything she'd learned over the course of the night's proceedings. If the priest's words were to be taken at face value, she had days, a week at best before the fighting began, a truly frightening thought. It was still difficult to grasp the reality of the situation; that she'd been dragged into an absurd, archaic conflict for a goddam cup. She may have agreed to be a participant, but that didn't mean she was any more thrilled about it than earlier. Mayumi felt like a puppet, one controlled by the strings of fate, it was infuriating to think. She'd essentially been goaded into this war, and even if she did have all the necessary information to secure victory in this battle, nothing could change that fact.    

 _If only I'd grasped what the Holy Grail War meant back then..._ she thought. Mayumi recalled when she first learned about the Holy Grail War, back to a time when she'd thought of it as nothing more than irrelevant history...  

_"So what's so important about this Holy Grail War thing..?" Mayumi asked, intrigued. She was curious as to why the priest was focusing on this subject to a much greater degree than everything else._

_They'd been holed up in the Church's back room for a couple hours now. It was drab little room, the beige coloring and plain furniture gave off a very dull and empty vibe, a perfect mirror of the priest's personality. Kirei had covered a wide variety of topics in the time they'd had thus far; ranging from spiritual healing to basic alchemy, but his tone seemingly changed when he started talking about some ancient battle between Mages._

_"The Holy Grail War is an important part of Fuyuki's history, and it is an event that has been quite instrumental in shaping this city,"  the priest said, "in fact, several Mage families relocated to Japan solely due to the ritual's advent, seeking the opportunities it presented."_

_The girl tilted her head, thinking aloud for a moment. "_ _What does all this have to do with me then..?"  She didn't see how this detailed history lesson was going to help make her a better Mage._

_" The Holy Grail War is an incredibly important ritual to Mages everywhere," Kirei said with a smile. "Considering that you call Fuyuki home, it is important to be well versed about one of its oldest and most influential traditions."_

She hated to admit it now, but the dubious priest had been completely right about that part, if only she knew then how important those lectures actually were...

  _Mayumi scowled, puffing out her cheeks in protest. The priest had spent enough time on the subject as is, and she kinda hoped there would be enough time to cover more gem magic techniques, something she had quite the fondness for...but that was apparently not a part of today's lesson plan._

_Kirei continued on, ignoring her silent protest._

_"Many families make it their goal in life to obtain the omnipotent wish-granting device known as the Holy Grail, but priority over the seven available Master slots always goes to the descendants of the three families that started this cycle..."_

_Kirei walked over to a peculiar chessboard set up on the coffee table in the center of the room. It was quite an unusual board, as there were only pieces on one side of the board. Seven humanoid shapes were acting as pawns in the front row, while the back row was filled with seven more pieces; each one unique. Perhaps most intriguing was the miniature cup placed in the center of the board. The ornate chess set seemed to serve a much more symbolic purpose, rather than act as a mere game. Kirei ran his fingers along each of the unique pieces in the back row, their gold silhouettes glinting as the priest held each one aloft._

_ _

_"_ _In order to claim the Grail each Master makes a pact with a Servant; a Heroic spirit originating from past, present, or future. These Servants are then summoned into one of seven possible classes..."_

_-Berserker: Maddened warriors that have forsaken sanity for brute strength._

_-Rider: Skilled users of the mount, and tamer of beasts._

_-Caster: Adept users of Magecraft, capable of altering terrain and tools to their advantage._

_-Assassin: The stealthiest Servant class, specialized in killing other Masters._

_-Lancer: Agile, melee combatants that utilize the extended reach of spears and lances to impale foes._

_-Archer: Long range experts that that are capable of working independently._

_-Saber: Legendary swordsman, renowned for their skill of the blade._

_He went into further detail about the main advantages and disadvantages associated with each of the seven classes, and how some were much more dependent on a Master's Mana supply than others. Kirei put into understandable terms; a Servant was basically a high-level familiar, normally it would be impossible to control one but that's where Command Seals came into play, in-voidable orders that gave Masters controlling authority. Furthermore, the Grail's wish-granting function could only be activated when all of the opposing Servants had been eliminated. It was kinda strange though, the priest almost made it sound like this "Grail,"  had a will of its own, something Mayumi found hard to believe._

_"Is something the matter? You appear puzzled,"  Kirei said, taking notice of the girl's perplexed look._

_"You refer to this Grail as if it has a will of its own, but isn't it just a big source of Mana?" she asked._

_Kirei grinned, for nothing pleased him more than answering the lingering questions of his "dear" student._

_"It does have it's own will, in a manner of speaking. Mages don't merely volunteer for the war, they are chosen by the Grail. Although it always prioritizes the three founding families first, potential Masters with a strong conviction and earnest desire are also chosen. Would you not agree that some sort of individuality, a will so to speak, is needed to judge the worth of these wishes, Mayumi..?"_

_"I suppose..." Mayumi replied. The idea of such absurdity was still hard for her to grasp, but she had no desire to debate the topic further with the priest. He could probably ramble on and on about it if he really wanted to..._

_It then occurred to her how much time had passed. She glanced back at the vintage clock hanging on the wall, realizing they were running out of time for today's lesson._

_"Well it seems our time together is almost at an end for today, we'll have to go over summoning rituals next time,"  Kirei said, also taking note of the hour. "But before we part, there is something I wish to give you..."_

_The priest reached into his robes and presented a velvety black box, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand._

_Mayumi looked puzzled, staring at the box apprehensively. Kirei was far from the sentimental type, and gift-giving wasn't exactly something to be expected from him._

_"It's an old keepsake from a former student of mine," he said, motioning for her to take it. This was the first time she'd heard of the priest actually having other students besides herself._

_She slowly grabbed the box and opened it slightly. A red sparkle emanated from the crevice as the dim light reflected off the box's contents._

_"I've been holding onto that for some time now, and figured you'd have a greater appreciation for it than me."_

_"Um...thanks,"  Mayumi said with forced enthusiasm. She closed the box and slipped it into her pocket, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it,_ _but a gift was a gift nevertheless..._

Mayumi was brought back to the present as the bright lights of Shinto faded away, bringing Miyama Town back into view. Whereas Shinto had only continued to expand and update over the last two decades, Miyama Town still kept a large degree of classical charm. The area was a well-established residential district; mainly littered with traditional Japanese houses and ancient architecture. There were even a few older, Western-style houses that still stood. The City's decision to focus on building up Shinto meant that several areas of the residential district were left neglected. Thus, many of these older, poorly-maintained structures that were left abandoned still stood, a shadow of their former greatness.

 _Strange, I'd totally forgotten about that old trinket until now...where the hell did I put that damn thing anyway?_   Mayumi thought as she continued onward. She'd been in possession of the thing for several years now, but she hadn't touched it since. Regardless, it was a trivial matter, there were far more important things to worry about...there was still the issue of acquiring a catalyst...

 _"I can worry about that tomorrow,"_ she thought. It would be pointless trying to acquire one immediately, if she was going to fight this war, meticulous calculation and planning would be needed. Even if time was short, recklessly summoning a servant was far from ideal. Besides she had a hungry teacher to cook for first...

She made her way across the bridge and passed through Downtown Miyama, arriving at the intersection. The intersection connected many of the major destinations in Miyama Town; mainly the School and the shopping district. A newer school had been opened in Shinto recently, but Homurahara Academy was still the closest school for the people that resided here. The Shopping District, on the other hand, was quite the popular destination; with a wide variety of local shops and cuisine it continued to be a draw for many people, the Fujimura Estate lay just beyond there to the north.

Mayumi pulled out her phone, checking the time and then sliding it back into her jacket pocket just as quickly. She picked up the pace, knowing full well that she couldn't afford to take much longer walking back. It was late enough as is, any longer and Taiga would surely have her head for delaying Dinner.

Mayumi briskly rounded the corner, turning onto the street that led towards home, but she failed to notice the other bystander coming from the opposite direction...

WHAM!

Mayumi was knocked to the ground, briefly stunned by an unexpected collision. Her elbows scraped against the hard pavement, and her head shook violently.  

"SON OF A- !" Mayumi yelled, clutching at her still ringing head, dazed. The world was spinning, and she barely noticed the other woman sprawled out on the pavement in front of her. She was also clutching at their noggin.

 _I didn't expect to bump into anyone else at this hour._ Mayumi thought. Fuyuki wasn't known for its nightlife, and the streets were usually barren as soon as the sun disappeared, an especially true fact when pertaining to Miyama Town. 

The woman stood up and dusted herself off. Now that Mayumi could clearly see her, she noticed that the woman was definitely a foreigner; sporting blonde hair that was styled into large coils. She was wearing a long, blue-tinted dress and appeared to be in her 30s'. This was definitely a person you didn't normally see in Fuyuki...   

"Foolish Girl! You should really watch where you're going!"

The foreigner spoke like an aristocrat talking down to a commoner, every word reeking of self-imposed superiority. She seemed to have a cocky attitude about her that made one message abundantly clear: **I am more important than you will ever be.**

 _She seems like a nice person..._  Mayumi thought sarcastically. Out of all the people, she could possibly run into, it just had to be some blonde-haired, self-entitled bitch.  _Just my luck._  Right now Mayumi felt like a fly buzzing around a highly lethal spider, and the spider looked to be very, very angry.

"Sorry..." Mayumi grumbled, still rubbing her sore head. Right now all she wanted to do was get home, the quicker she could wrap this up the better. 

The woman glared at her with an intense expression, her cheeks puffed out and eyes narrowed in. Whatever she had been up to, it was obvious that she viewed Mayumi as nothing more than an annoyance. 

"I do say, what is an adorable girl like you doing out and about by herself at this hour?" The woman asked in a nosy tone.

Mayumi stood up, she wasn't severely hurt from the collision, but her elbows had taken quite a beating, and blood oozed from the fresh cuts. "Ya' know, part-time work and what not..." Mayumi replied. The response was close enough to the truth...from a certain point of view. 

The woman eyed her curiously, "Oh-"

The woman was about to say more but Mayumi wasn't about to wait and hear it. She didn't have the time, nor the desire to be lectured at by such a seemingly snobbish person...   

"Anyways, I really have to get going. Sorry again!" Mayumi gave a quick bow and took off sprinting down the street. She didn't look back, and she didn't stop running until she got home. 

Meanwhile, the woman was left standing at the intersection, dumbfounded.

_The nerve of that kid!_

Her eye twitched slightly, it was an angry tick. If there was one thing she hated it was being ignored...

"Hmph!"

The woman sighed disapprovingly, watching as the girl faded from view, sprinting off into the distance. She hadn't expected to get run over by such an unrefined and rude kid tonight of all nights... still... there was something oddly fascinating about that girl...         

 

"I'm back!" Mayumi called out, gasping for breath.

The Fujimura estate wasn't that far past the intersection, and she'd covered the distance in no time. The estate was a large, older Japanese-style structure located on the northern end of Miyama Town. It exuded a classical elegance that was quite rare, even among the similarly styled buildings in Miyama it still stood out. Apparently, Fuji-nee hadn't always lived here. Apparently, she had taken over direct management when the previous owner passed, and she'd moved here shortly after adopting Mayumi. Perhaps what was most interesting about the place was the magic barrier that surrounded the property. Mayumi hadn't always noticed the barrier, but it was an indicator of a Mage's workshop, and the Fujimura family certainly didn't have that kind of aptitude, which begged the question as to whom had set it up in the first place...    

Mayumi slipped off her shoes and jacket, striding into the main room. It was a rather simple space: it had an open kitchen, a dining table, and there was even an old CRT TV in the corner. Fuji-nee was lounging on a pillow watching the nightly news. She briefly glanced at Mayumi, not saying a word, and then turned back to the TV. She was probably still upset from the day's earlier events.  

"I already ate, so you can help yourself to whatever is left," Taiga said, barely acknowledging her arrival.   

Mayumi frowned. Taiga would almost always wait for her to get back before eating, of course, this was mainly due to her inherent lack of basic cooking skills. 

_Yep, she is definitely still upset about the whole nickname fiasco..._

Even if she was upset it was unusual for her to be so quiet, either way, she'd get over it eventually.

Mayumi walked over to the fridge, expecting to find some kind of take-out box. She rummaged around and sure enough there it was; a takeout box from one of the local eateries in the shopping district. She took a peek inside; it was filled with chilled noodles and there was an extra container of liquid; likely a sauce of some kind. She recognized the dish instantly, it was Zaru Soba: a buckwheat noodle dish topped with shredded Nori seaweed and served with a side of dipping sauce. It was a dish best served during Japan's hot and humid summers and wasn't something she'd normally eat during these colder months, but Mayumi was far from picky and there really wasn't a point in making something else, besides, it was kinda nice not having to cook for once. Mayumi considered herself quite the accomplished cook, but it wasn't something that she necessarily learned to do by choice. When faced with the terrible atrocity that was food prepared by Taiga, learning to cook wasn't just an option; it was a duty. Thus she starting educating herself in culinary techniques as soon as she was able, eventually taking over cooking duties entirely.

She grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards overhead and dumped the rest of the chilled noodles into it. A strong scent permeated from the dish and the noodles had a coloration that seemed slightly off. There was an unusual greenish hue to the Soba noodles, but this was likely just due to the seasoning.

All the while Taiga continued to be silent. Strangely, Mayumi couldn't help but notice the teacher's wandering eye, slyly peeking back at her every now and then.

Paying her no mind, Mayumi grabbed a pair of chopsticks laying on the counter. Grabbing a wad of noodles, she dipped them vigorously in the sauce and took the first bite. 

 Meanwhile, Taiga slowly turned around, snickering, a most devious grin spread across her face.

"Hehehehehe..."

Mayumi's eyes widened, everything became clear.

..

....

........

................

................................

_**IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG!** _

Zaru Soba was known for its wholesome flavor: wheat and nutty textures accented by the savory saltiness of the Nori Seaweed, but that wasn't the case with the obviously tainted abomination that Mayumi just ate. Her nose flared out and she teared up; sinuses suddenly overwhelmed by intense tang-like heat. It was like the noodles had been completely covered in wasabi...

"ACK!"

Mayumi wanted to scream, but she could only manage a muffled cry with a full mouth of food. She launched herself towards the sink, spitting out the rest of the tainted Soba without hesitation.

All the while Taiga was having a hoot, cackling gleefully at the sight of the girl's suffering.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Mayumi yelled, her entire face flush with outrage, eyes still teary from the ordeal.  

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!!!" Taiga exclaimed. She started rolling on the ground and clutching at her stomach. She had erupted into a fierce fit of laughter, and the sound of it continued to reverberate throughout the entire house.

The teacher was no stranger to revenge-pranks, but this was certainly a new low. Food was a sacred thing, there were some lines that weren't meant to be crossed and poisoning exquisite cuisine was definitely one of them. This hyperactive and childish English teacher was supposed to be Mayumi's legal guardian after all, but she certainly had an odd way of showing it. Their relationship really was an odd one; more akin to a sibling rivalry than a bond between parent and child. Taiga had even insisted on being addressed as an older sister on a regular basis; that's why she'd forever be known as Fuji-nee. There were moments when Mayumi felt like the true responsible one in their makeshift family, and it was times like these that she really questioned whether she lived with an esteemed teacher...or just some irksome over-grown child.

"Your cooking is awful enough as is, why did you have to go and infect a perfectly good dish?!" Mayumi fired back.

Just like that, the laughter stopped. Taiga looked up, stunned, jaw dropping to the floor as her face twisted into that oh so typical look of shock and woe. This always played out the same way, she'd say something insensitive or rude, and the teacher would respond with the whole "you make big sister sad" act. Frankly, the act was quite old but it meant that Mayumi was well-versed in the ways of upsetting "The Tiger". Her words rang true after all...Taiga's cooking proficiency really was E-ranked...and they both knew it.

Taiga picked herself off the floor, wiping away the tears from her laughing fit.

"Just consider us even now!" She said, her eyes filled with a renewed fiery passion. 

Despite being over forty, Taiga didn't look a day over twenty; it was like the woman was the embodiment of eternal youth. Mayumi had grown quite a lot over the last few years, yet Taiga stayed the same as ever, in fact, there was a good chunk of her students that seriously believed the overly zealous teacher was a vampire. Fuji-nee wasn't actually a dead apostle but one thing was certain; she was always going to be a kid at heart, whether Mayumi liked it or not...

"By the way, there is another box of leftovers in the back of the fridge. If you want something that isn't covered in Wasabi powder," she said, snickering quietly.

Mayumi took a deep breath, the burning sensation had subsided; it had been an intense but luckily brief feeling, such was the effect of Wasabi. 

"Somehow I seem to have lost my appetite", Mayumi replied mirthlessly.

 _First a Grail War now this BS...helluva day this turned out to be,_ she thought. There was no way in hell she was actually going to eat more of the stuff, in fact, she didn't have the slightest intention of touching anything Soba-related in the immediate future. Some wounds ran deep, even if it was just an excessive amount of Wasabi powder.

Mayumi rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the table across from Fuji-nee, sprawling out over the drab olive carpeting.  

"So what did you end up doing after class?" Taiga asked, quickly changing the subject. At the very least it seemed like she was over the whole "Tiger" incident from earlier, it was just a shame that innocent buckwheat noodles had to be sacrificed in order to do so. 

"Oh, I just ended up helping Kotomine again", she replied. "He ended up needing my help again."

When she was younger Mayumi would sneak out to meet with the dubious priest but eventually, a façade was needed when Taiga started growing suspicious. In order to keep her Mage training a secret, "part-time" help at the church was the concocted cover story. Kirei was a friend after all, although that still didn't  Taiga didn't pry into it too much.

Taiga nodded, "I see... well Kotomine certainly has his ways of keeps you busy." She put her finger to her lip, briefly thinking to herself. "You wouldn't actually be doing something you're not supposed to be doing right..?" she asked teasingly.

"Definitely not the case," Mayumi replied in an irritated tone, not even looking up to acknowledge the question. Fuji-nee got quite the kick out of teasing her, but the tolerance level for her shenanigans had already been far surpassed for the day. There were more important matters on weighing down on her after all.

"Gosh Mayumi, do u always have to be so moody? You can be so mean to your big sister sometimes," the teacher said, letting out a sigh.

Then the phone rang, immediately drawing Fuji-nee's attention. She stood up like a meerkat, bolting towards the entryway.

"Hello?" 

Taiga always moved at a hyperactive pace, but the speed at which she answered the phone was surprising, even for her.

 Mayumi sat up, peering around the corner.  _What could be so dang important that she has to pick up the phone at this hour?_

"What happened?" Fuji-nee asked, her expression quickly growing dark and serious.

Something was definitely wrong, it was worrying seeing such a stern and serious luck on Fuji-nee's face, quite the contrast from the cheery and care-free teacher that was the norm.

"Ok, I'll be right over", Fuji-nee said, quickly hanging up the phone. There was no doubt, she was definitely shaken up about something.

Mayumi stood up, "What's wrong...?" 

"Something's happened with Grandfather", Fuji-nee replied, her voice empty and hollow, staring down at the floor as if lost in a daze.

 "Oh..."

Taiga was especially close with her grandfather, Raiga, and he had done a lot to help out when Mayumi was younger. Unfortunately, his many years were finally starting to catch up with him, and his rapidly degrading condition was rough on everyone in the family, Fuji-nee especially.    

Shaking herself out the daze, Taiga grabbed her coat. "I'm going to head over there for tonight, just in case anything else happens..."

"Whats wrong with him..?" Mayumi asked, worriedly. She'd been aware of his degrading health for the past few weeks, but still had yet to be filled in on the specifics of the ailment...

Fuji-nee put up a fake smile, "He's in rough shape now, but he's hanging in there...he's a fighter after all!"

Mayumi glared back at the teacher, a mix of concern and annoyance etched across her face. 

 _Well, that certainly clears things up...thanks for that._  

"Anyways, you don't need to be up all night worrying about it", Taiga said reassuringly as she slipped on the tattered winter jacket, "I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes." 

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Mayumi said, looking up with a forced smile as Fuji-nee exited through the front door without haste. 

 _And...thanks for at least asking for my help,_ she thought, hearing the door slam behind her with a resounding thud. Leaving her alone once more...

Fuji-nee probably had the best intentions, but Mayumi couldn't help but feel hopelessly out of the loop. She was a part of this family too, wasn't she..?

"Whatever," she said to herself, frustrated to no end. "If she doesn't need my help then so be it! I have my own set of problems to worry about!"

Scowling, Mayumi turned around and stormed down the hall. It infuriated her to think that she was being seemingly excluded from such an important family affair, but at the same time, she wasn't about to force herself into a situation where her presence was unneeded. Even if Taiga was trying to spare her from the pain, was there really any reason to..? Was there some reason to keep her in the dark about Raiga's condition? 

_It's all a load of bogus!_

She wanted to lash out, release all of this pent-up anger and frustration, but that would probably result in the destruction of the entire Fujimura estate...and that would be most inconvenient. Luckily, there was a place she could go to clear her head: the storehouse. It was an old building located in the corner of the estate's courtyard; a crusty old structure, but it served as a useful means of storage, even if most of it was junk from god knows where. Mayumi took a step outside, opening one of the sliding doors that led to the courtyard. She took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air.          

 _If only Houn were around,_ she thought, _I could use a good punching bag right about now..._

The thought of smacking around the pitiful boy eased the feeling somewhat, in fact, she smiled at the thought.

The residence included two other buildings; to the far left lay storehouse, and the larger building in the center of the courtyard was the Dojo. Taiga was the main user of the Dojo, as she frequently practiced Kendo there to keep her skills sharp, but Mayumi was the only one that regularly utilized the old storehouse. Mayumi threw open the storehouse door, it was horribly rusted and made a loud creak as it opened. It was a rather simple two-story space; box-filled shelves lined the walls, and there was a small staircase that led to the abysmally small second floor. Space had become only more crowded in recent years, like a true hoarder's paradise. A lot of this crap probably needed sorting, but she had neither the patience nor the time for such a tedious task, and it's not like Taiga could be trusted to do it. Besides, there was a good chance that most of it was just stuff that the previous tenant left behind. Nevertheless, if there was one place she could always focus herself, regain some peace of mind; it was here. Although space was limited; it was an ideal location for a Mage's Workshop, and Mayumi took full advantage of that. It was a place she could train without worrying about Taiga's interruptions, and that would be especially important due to more recent developments...

She glanced around, there was more stuff lying around than usual, old papers and trinkets lay piled on the floor next to open boxes. Apparently, Fuji-nee had been in here last trying to find something, likely a futile effort due to the sheer amount of stuff. Honestly 

 _You could at least clean the shit up when you're_ done, Mayumi thought as she started to tidy up the area. She wasn't known as an extraordinarily clean person, but there was currently zero room to work with, and if this was gonna be her main staging area something had to be done.         

The courtyard was usually quiet at this time of night, the air and scattered greenery completely still, but tonight was different. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she moved boxes and other junk around in order to create a usable space. It was an uncomfortable notion, even stranger in that it felt oddly familiar... Nevertheless, she continued the task at hand.

Half an hour passed and she finally had a decently sized area to work with, she had piled everything up to the best of her ability and pushed it all into the corner. Yet that inkling, that funny feeling continued to persist. Mayumi had the powerful urge to look behind her every time the ominous autumn blew in through the open storehouse door...and every time she looked back there was nothing.

 _Damn paranoia!_ she thought, glancing over her shoulder yet another time. She kept doing it even if the outcome was already known...besides the magic barrier served as an alarm system of sorts. Mages were alerted the instant anyone entered the vicinity of the property, so there was truly no reason for her to be as jumpy as she was. She looked upon her work, at the very least the storehouse had the same appearance it had when she'd last left it, surely enough room to perform a summoning ritual. The staging area was set, but there was still the whole catalyst issue...  

"I really should have asked the priest if he had anything that could be used before I left..." Mayumi muttered to herself. As a past Overseer, he had to have at least something that could be used as a catalyst...     

The light from the moon shone in through the doorway, perfectly illuminating the storehouse floor.

"Well I can always stop by tomorrow and-" 

A dark reflection appeared in the center of the floor, an ominous shadow coming from the open doorway. Her heart skipped a beat, and she immediately turned around to face whatever had appeared there...

In the doorway stood a shadowy figure; a ghostly apparition covered by a veil of darkness, their true features concealed. The figure was completely still, completely silent, not even a hint of breathing could be detected. Mayumi was frozen in the place, she didn't know what they wanted, let alone how they had gotten past the magical barrier without being detected...

_...What the hell?!_

They stared at each other, and she took a cautious step backward, but the shadowy figure remained motionless all the while. Although she couldn't see anything through the cloak she felt the person's..nay the thing's gaze following her every movement. That's when it hit her, she had felt this feeling...this presence before. It must have been right outside the church earlier! Then it hit her, the timing of this encounter was no mere coincidence... 

 **This was what it felt like to be in the presence of a Servant...!**   

      

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, It is quite unfortunate this chapter had to be delayed as long as it has; otherworldly forces deemed it fit to sabotage my main means of computing...  
> Nevertheless, I refuse to surrender to such pathetic attempts to hinder my work and can proudly say we are back on schedule! Thanks again for those that took the time out of their day to read/leave comments, and look forward to future updates!  
> *10/9 update: wording/grammar revision


	9. The Ghost and the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayumi's back is against the wall with the arrival of a ghostly apparition. Although their true objective remains a mystery, the timing does not bode well for her...and a battle might be imminent...

_Why here? Why now?_  the girl thought to herself.

Mayumi was deeply troubled, she hadn't prepared tocome face-to-face with a Servant so soon. Hell, it'd only been mere hours since she'd learned about the Sixth Holy Grail War; how was it that she was already on someone's hit list? She shook her head in confusion, sincerely hoping that the visitor could clear up some of this...

"Who are you?!" Mayumi demanded, taking a step backward. She wanted to believe that the ghostly apparition was trying to reach out her, perhaps delivering a message in good faith...but her inner-gut said otherwise. Likely, there wasn't such a thing as "good intentions" when it came to ordering murder-capable spirits to meet up with girls in the middle of the night. Even so, she didn't want to believe that.   

"..."

There was no response. The shadow just glared at her with beady red eyes, studying the girl like a peculiar pet.

"W-What do you want?!" She asked again, more nervous this time. 

"......"

Nothing still. No response, no acknowledgment of her question, nada. The silence was truly ominous, instilling a feeling of dread.

 _So...that's how it's going to be then._ Mayumi thought. 

It seemed this wasn't merely a social visit like she wanted to believe, and her gut was probably right about this thing's intent; she'd been singled out for elimination, a cattle ripe for the slaughter. Those eyes reeked of danger, and if Mayumi failed to act she could potentially end up gutted like a pig.

 _Aren't their rules in place that prevent this kinda bullshit from happening?_ Mayumi thought. Without a Servant, wasn't she technically a noncombatant? Even if this was a fight to the death, the Holy Grail War was supposed to be an organized conflict, the Church made sure of this...or so Kirei had led on... 

Her gaze shifted downward, catching sight of an unusual object that the Servant was holding; it glistened in the moonlight, taking on a metallic hue. She didn't have a great view, and it wasn't a particularly long object, but it was probably no more than 9" in length. A weapon, an indicator that this thing meant business.

 _Well,_ she thought, I _suppose enforcement of said rules is lacking at the moment..._  

Like a hawk, the ghostly form continued to watch her. The gaze so intense that it threatened to suffocate her. It seemed particularly driven, motivated, and those red eyes made it clear she was the sole objective here. Prey.   

 _There has to be something I can do!_ Mayumi thought frantically. Not one to fold without playing at least one hand, she considered the immediate options: she didn't have any gems on her, the main route of escape was cut off, and furthermore, a headlong assault relying on brute force seemed particularly foolish given the unknown nature of the enemy's abilities...

 _Wait,_  she thought, _if this is indeed a Servant then there has to be a Master in close proximity!_   _Maybe if I can get to them first..._

She attempted to peek through the open doorway to see if there was anyone else visible in the vicinity, but the dark apparition blocked the view. It didn't look like it was eager to move, either.

 ** _"GRRRRGGGHHH!"_**  

The specter's red eyes flared, channeling a low, almost beast-like growl. It's gaze intensified, warning against such a futility like it could read her thoughts. Yet, even with this display of aggression it merely continuing to block the exit; waiting and watching...

 _Well, my guest seems to be against that plan of action._  she thought, still shuttering from the ear-wrenching guttural noise.

It was apparent that this thing wasn't about to let her pass, and if the growl was any indication, further attempts at communication would also proceed poorly. Conversation was definitely not one of the Servant's higher ranked skills...  

Meanwhile, the moon continued to shine down through the storehouse open doorway.  There was an intensity in the room as the two figures planned their next moves. A silent battle of wits and will; the young mage pitted against the ghostly Servant. In order to win what she really needed was a way out...

Mayumi looked around the storehouse, utilizing her surroundings was gonna offer the best chance for survival after all. There were a few extra gems lying on the small table in front of the window, and the stairs to her right could offer a potential means of escaping to the second floor...but both required getting too close or even turning her back on the assailant. Truly foolish endeavors. Furthermore, the several support beams in the center limited maneuverability; creating quite the dilemma. Although she was usually impetuous when it came to tense situations like this, an irksome quote from the priest came to mind...

**"In a battle between Mages, the victor is often determined before the fight even begins. Planning, prediction, and knowing your opponent's true capabilities are essential."**

It annoyed her just imagining Kirei with that pompous grin of his, but once again the damn priest was right. She needed a plan of action, the main problem was that there were so many unknowns when it came to this spectral would-be Servant. Recalling everything she'd learned about the seven different classes; this thing seemed...off somehow. The fact that it was able to sneak under the barrier undetected initially led her to believe it had high presence concealment; like that of an Assassin, and yet the rage...the beast-like sounds were more indicative of a Berserker. It had a curious demeanor; it displayed the patience and cunning of a silent hunter, and yet she could also sense that untapped rage boiling from within. There was no telling what this thing was truly capable of.

 _What the hell is this thing..?_ She thought, seriously confuddled.    

After all, did she really know about this mysterious Servant? Barely anything; just that it wielded a short, bladed weapon and that a veil of shadows kept its identity concealed. Furthermore, she reasoned that the Servant was likely a highly skilled and trained killer, a trait indicative of many heroic spirits. 

 _It's not like other Mages are actually summoning a bunch of acclaimed writers, musicians, or poets..._ she thought, sarcastically to herself. _Then again...it would be kind of funny to see how pathetic someone like Shakespeare or Mozart would be when summoned as a Servant..._ That would be truly absurd.

Returning to the matter hand; even given the severely limited options, it was essential to keep her wits about her; for panicking now would surely mean an imminent demise. This thing was just waiting for her reaction now...and any false moves would spell certain death. There was no room for error.

 _What I really need some sort of distraction,_ she theorized, _a way to create some sort of opening. That's the only way I'm gonna get out of here with a still-intact head!_

Even if fighting a Servant head-on was a futile effort, she wasn't about to give up without accomplishing anything! Thus, she continued looking around for a solution when suddenly it presented itself in the form of an old light hanging from the storehouse ceiling. It was currently switched off, but it just so happened to be hanging above the mysterious Servant's position...

_That's it!_

A light bulb switched on in her mind, giving her an idea. The distraction she yearned for had presented itself. It was a rather risky, and stupid maneuver, granted, but would probably offer the best chance at survival given the limited resources. To Mayumi, that was good enough to gamble on.

She took one last step backward, this time it caused the murderous apparition to stir slightly. It raised its deadly blade in anticipation.   

Both of them were ready, prepared for the inevitable conflict...  

 _Well here goes nothing!_ Mayumi thought, planning to put the plan into motion.

She raised her right arm towards the ceiling; fingers outstretched in the shape of a handgun. A powerful burst of concentrated energy erupted from her index finger, a red flare darting forth to hit the dangling light dead-center. It shattering on impact, sending glass shards scattering in all directions. It drew the cloaked Servant's attention. It looked up only to be showered by glass as the light exploded in a burst of red color. It howled in anger.  

 _Gandr;_  a simple curse designed to drain stamina from a target, but when channeled properly it could have the impact power of a pistol shot. It was something Mayumi was particularly adept at, and it could be utilized repeatedly due to the low amount of Mana it consumed. 

The diversion bought her a few seconds at most, and Mayumi knew she had to make the most of it. If she tried to fight this thing off in the confines of the storehouse, it would surely be a death sentence. She needed to get outside; even if it meant squeezing through the goddamn window. If she got out to the courtyard, the extra space and ranged combat capabilities might just give her the needed edge.

Mayumi hurtled backward just as eye-contact was broken, throwing herself into the rear wall. She raised her hands, three more red pulses erupted from her fingertip towards the stunned foe. Although it wasn't the most effective means of damaging a high-level familiar such as a Servant when amplified properly even the smallest Gandr shot had the potential to cause quite the hurt. 

 _ **"GRRAAAGHHH!"**_  

The Servant shouted a chilling battle-cry, a sign that the rage had finally started to take over. It saw the attack coming, immediately weaving back and forth between the support beams, dodging the zinging red blasts with great precision. 

Mayumi was shocked at how speedy it was. It had far exceeded her expectations. It was fast...far faster than any normal human. in fact, it's agility had to be off the charts if it was able to move like what she had just witnessed.    

 _Alright! Just come get me you bastard!_ she thought.

She had been counting on the assailant to bull-rush in with the blade, creating the perfect chance for her to slip past. A simple bait-and-switch maneuver.  

The specter dashed forward with a godly burst of speed, kicking up dust as it flew forward. Mayumi fired another trio of Gandr shots, but these too were easily avoided. The shadow rolled behind one of the support beams and used the momentum to launch forward, hurtling towards the girl like a Jaguar when pouncing on its prey. The blade was reverse gripped in-hand, it slashed downward in a diagonal strike that was surely meant to cause decapitation. 

Mayumi barely had enough time to comprehend the deadly knife as it neared her head. The weapon was militaristic in design; in fact, it looked similar to the bayonets designed for modern military rifles. She noticed a sinister black glow that fizzled over the blade as it drew closer. It was likely poisoned but regardless, something told Mayumi that getting cut by that weapon would mean instant death. Still, she ducked, firmly planting a foot on the back wall and positioning her body slightly downward.       

 _"Es ist macht, springt fur mich!"_ Mayumi yelled.

The words gave her strength, causing the Magic Circuits in her legs to light up. They shifted to a very visible, luminescent blue, causing Mana to surge through her muscles. She pivoted, kicking off of the wall with enough force to be sent skidding across the dusty floor. She passed underneath the blade as the Servant brought it down where her head had been just moments before. Her legs scraped and the stockings ripped as she slid, but the pain was irrelevant. Either way, you looked at it, anything was preferable to having a head lopped off. Then she twisted around like a corkscrew, turning to face the Servant by shifting her momentum. It wouldn't take for the assailant to turn around for another slicing attack, luckily there was a small window of opportunity; a split second where the hand wielding the poisoned blade was exposed. Catching sight of that familiar sparkle, she gestured towards it with one of her outstretched pointer fingers, leveling it in perfect sync as the shadow carved the blade through empty air. The perfect shot. A flash of red erupted from her fingertip, colliding with the cloaked Servant's hand before it even had a chance to react.  

 _ **"UURRK!-"**_ the Servant grunted as the hand holding the knife was struck by the swirling vortex of red energy.

The shadowy assailant lets go of the weapon almost immediately, jumping back like a hurt puppy as the blade flew up, sent spiraling through the air by the sheer force of the Gandr impact. It struck a broken oven door that'd been propped against the back wall, ricocheting off of it to be sent hurtling back towards the front of the storehouse.      

It was a transfixing sight to see the weapon fully engulfed in the moonlight as it spun through the air, and the ominous substance that coated the blade was even more distinct...noticeable and dangerous...   

Mayumi kept an eye on the blade as she slid rear-facing towards the front of the storehouse, only losing a visual when it arced overhead. Then she came to an all too abrupt halt, as the back of her head smacked into something with a resoundingly loud thud...

"Ugh!" she grunted, the back of her head hit with a sharp pain as she crashed.

She'd been careful to avoid smashing into the support pillars prior to launching herself this way, but she'd spun around in order to fire the earlier Gandr shot...so  Quickly glancing around, Mayumi noticed that the earlier stunt had propelled her across the length of the storehouse, only stopping only because her head had smacked into one of the miscellaneous boxes piled near the window. Her head hurt like a bitch, but such was the price to pay for such a bold, reckless maneuver...

 _Damn, that stings!_ she thought, briefly rubbing the newly-formed lump of her head before resuming the firing position.   

Although she had managed to disarm her assailant, it didn't mean the battle was won, not by a long shot. All she'd proven was that this thing could be hit, even with that ridiculous agility. She had the advantage now. Whoever had deemed it fit to send a Servant after her was gonna regret it...she'd see to that personally. The cloaked Servant had since slunk back into a corner, likely still in shock as to how it had been bested by a little girl. The hand that had been wielding the knife was still visible through the pitch-black shroud, a black glove now riddled with holes. It's red eyes met hers, tingling with a renewed hatred.  

Mayumi sat upright with a determined expression, steadying her hands. She was only a few feet from the door now, but escape was no longer her primary objective. The knife had since scattered along the floor somewhere nearby, and she was about to let the bastard simply walk up and retrieve after she withdrew....

 _No..._ she thought.  _I'm gonna blast a hole through your goddamn chest!_

She pulled the trigger, hurling three more red spheres of energy at the foe. The shadow sidestepped, causing the Gandr shots to singe the rear wall. Mayumi immediately fired off another volley, shooting another five-no six shots. She didn't care how many shots it'd take to fell the swift-moving apparition; in that moment nothing else mattered to her besides bringing the bastard down. The Servant bounded up, cloak billowing outwards as it twisted through the air, avoiding each of the humming red projectiles with an unparalleled acrobatic mastery. With each missed shot her expression soured, face turning red with anger. She gritted her teeth, leaning left to keep the target in her crosshairs, following the Apparition's movements like a skilled marksman. Three more red shots streaked across the room.  It weaved behind one of the beams, using the momentum to swing around it. The shadow seemed to disappear and reappear at will, moving like a phantom phasing in and out of reality. It's continuous weaving and erratic movements made it hard to track...and she'd had enough of it.      

"That's it!" Mayumi shouted in an irritated tone. "You can't keep dodging forever!" 

She scrambled to her feet and readjusted her aim, fully intending to continue the Gandr barrage. She discharged another trio of red bursts when out of the corner of her eye she caught a familiar shine; a curious red and white tint captured by the moon's glow. Unable to resist the urge, she sneaked a glance sideways as the enemy Servant rolled backward to avoid the most recent Gandr volley. Mayumi recognized it instantly. It was a sparkle that all Jewel Mages adored; the glint of Mana-rich crystals. Lying on top of the box she had previously slammed into was a pair of red and white crystalline beauties.  

 _I can't believe I forgot about them..._ she thought, suddenly recalling how she'd placed them there earlier in the week.

For a brief moment, she let go of her frustration, scooping up the twin jewels in her left hand. They had long, vase-like form and sharp, pointy edges that rubbed up against her palm. They'd prove most useful in a pinch. Although fascinated by their beauty, Mayumi stayed focused on the task at hand, using her other hand to continue the storm of Gandr fire. Shot after shot was let loose upon the target, but the cloaked Servant avoided them all with an impressive display of skill; bouncing off the walls, beams, and boxes in a black blur of motion that became increasingly difficult for Mayumi to follow.   

 _Okay..._ Mayumi thought, finally easing up.  _This...definitely...i_ _sn't_ _working..._

She took a deep breath, the fatigue from constantly spewing curses at the elusive foe was hitting her. The shrouded Servant vaulted upwards, rolling into a perfect crouch on the edge of the storehouse's upper floor. It glared down at the girl, red eyes beaming condescendingly as if mocking her incompetence from the high ground. Mayumi had the suspicion that if that face was visible it would've been sporting a dumb ass grin.

 _Wait...its just playing with me! Making me waste all of my Mana!!!_ she thought, clenching her fist as the realization dawned upon her.

The Servant had done nothing except play defensive for the last few minutes, spurring her on and inciting futile attacks. She'd misjudged the situation; disarming the cloaked opponent hadn't shifted the flow of battle in her favor, in fact, it probably caused the Servant to reevaluate her as an opponent.      

_If Kotomine was here I'd be getting an earful right now..._

The dubious priest always warned her against growing too cocky due to her natural gifts. Once again, Mayumi's overconfidence had become her weakness. 

She glanced behind her, careful not to take an eye off of the enemy. The doorway was still unguarded, thus retreating to the courtyard was a still an open possibility. It didn't matter whether of not the shadow retrieved poisoned blade now that she had the jewels.

_I just need to save them until the right-_

There was a flash of movement, and something whisked through the air. Caught off guard, Mayumi stepped back. It struck the ground in front of her, embedding itself deep in the ground. She studied it briefly; the object was a small, serrated-edge blade; a throwing dagger, like the other knife, this too had a very modern design; the ergonomic grip and steel glint were indicative of this. She gulped, play time was over, and if the Servant had more of those daggers the next ones wouldn't miss. She raised her right hand, prepared to fire off a Gandr shot in retaliation, but it wasn't quick enough. The shadow was already on the move, jumping from the upper floor with a powerful leap. It reached into its cloak whilst still airborne, pulling out another set of throwing daggers and hurtling them ahead. Two more sharp objects sliced through the air this time, heading straight for Mayumi's midsection.

_Dammit! I can't afford to waste any of my remaining Mana on defensive barriers!_

She launched herself sideways at the last moment, tucking her body into a somersault, as to avoid the projectiles, but it was too little too late... _  
_

"...ACK!" Mayumi grunted, a searing pain shot through her right thigh.  

She was able to narrowly avoid the first one, but the second had grazed the top layer of skin. She bit down her on her lower lip and clutched the jewels tightly in her left hand. She did her best to ignore the pain as she rolled over her left shoulder, landing feet-first in a crouch. She couldn't afford to show any weakness now, for the enemy would surely take advantage of the fact. The Servant landed a few feet in front of her, displaying the grace of a puma as it touched down. It's red eyes flared with a renewed passion, and like a true opportunistic predator, it launched itself forward. The Servant brandished two more daggers, wielding them overhead as to bring them down upon the girl in one swift motion. She saw the attack coming, and she braced herself, raising her right arm in one final act of defiance.

_"Verstärke diese Arme!"_

Mayumi's arm flooded with power, bulging with strength as her Magic Circuits were kicked into overdrive. Twisted blue lines lit up the forearm, making it bulkier and heavy as it was reinforced. The shadowy assailant didn't hesitate, however, bringing both of the daggers down upon the arm with overwhelming fury. The sound of clashing metal rang throughout the storehouse and adjacent courtyard as steel clashed against hardened flesh. Mayumi's right arm had the durability of a shield now, and it kept both of the daggers at bay. They were both in an epic deadlock now; Mayumi pushing up with her reinforced forearm while the Servant bared down with the twin daggers, each trying to gain ground.            

_**"GGgRRaAaGggHhhH!!!"** _

The shadow screamed into Mayumi's face, trying to push her back with a new surge of strength. She was tempted to turn away but kept holding her position. She dug her front heel into the ground, using the other leg to push up against the overbearing force. She brought the hand holding the jewels to bear, using her fist to further brace herself. Despite her best efforts though, slowly but surely she started to be driven back, as the Servant started breaking the deadlock with immense pressure. It started gaining ground with each passing second.

 _I can't keep this up!_ Mayumi thought frantically, as she started to buckle under the weight of Servant's sudden power surge.

She kept pouring Mana into her forearm as to prevent it from being cut to shreds, but it was starting to take its toll. Mayumi could feel the bone beginning to crack and her fist was clenched so tightly that the sharpened edges of the gems were digging into her palm. 

Using the last of her might, Mayumi pushed up with everything she had. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, kicking off the ground.

The enemy relented slightly, giving her enough room to move now. She pulled her left hand back, flipping one of the jewels around and edging it through the middle of her fingers. Although once a transparent crystalline color, it was now dyed red from her own blood. She wielded it like a knife, thrusting the sharp-edged side towards the enemy's chest now that she enough space. It saw the attack coming, but it didn't pull back, determined to take the blow head on. The jab held true, striking the foe directly, but Mayumi's hand veered off immediately, ranging from the impact. The jewel had struck some hard, unforeseen surface, and bounced off, unable to pierce through. Mayumi was taken aback, for it seemed that the foe had armor underneath that shroud of darkness. Red eyes glared down at her, unfazed, likely gloating in triumph...but merely Mayumi smiled back at them...

The Jewel started to glow a crystalline white, and a burst of chilled air emanated from her hand.

"Gotcha! _Hier einfrieren!  Hör jetzt auf!"_

In an instant the Jewel dissipated, coating the Servant's entire body with a thick layer of ice. Arms, legs, even the daggers it wielded were frozen in place; it was a sitting duck now. Mayumi smiled in satisfaction, now free from the clash. She stepped around the immobile foe's left side, admiring her handiwork. Such a bind wasn't permanent, but it'd give her more than enough time to use the other gem to blow a hole clean through the Servant's core. When a Servant's spiritual core was destroyed, they lost the ability to be materialized; effectively eliminating them. 

 _I honestly didn't expect this to work as well as it did..._ she thought to herself.

For as much as the priest had stressed the futility of fighting a Servant without support; this hadn't proved impossible. Sure, she'd been pressured a few times, but it wasn't anything she was incapable of overcoming.

Mayumi twirled the second gem around in her fingers, a brilliant ruby glow highlighting the indents of her blood-stained palm She'd expected the thing to be howling or snapping at her like a trapped animal by now, as the head was the only thing that wasn't coated with a thick layer of ice, but alas nothing came. There was only the murderous intent that emanated from its eyes; narrow red slits spewing hatred. She wondered what was going through the thing's head right about now; anger? Sadness? Regret? She shrugged, honestly none of it mattered anymore, she was gonna put this seemingly disturbed soul out of its misery anyhow.

She took a few steps back and raised the jewel high above her head, calling upon the energy contained within, an iridescent red glow filling the storehouse as Mayumi channeled a significant chunk of her Mana into what would be the penultimate attack. She began reciting the incantation...

_"Aufladungsintensität...mächtige Kraft...wird sich durchschauen..."_

The frozen Servant seemed to accept its fate, motionless as the finishing blow came.  

_"Ultimativer Strahlangriff!"_

She opened her palm, releasing the built-up surge of magical energy in the form of a high-intensity blast. A burning red beam arced forth like a homing missile towards the target. It was impossible to avoid now.

 "cR _0_ **-** _0_ **-** R _0_ **\--** " The Servant spoke for the first time, muttering an incomprehensible phrase under its breath.

In the split second, before the beam hit, there was a black whir of movement. It was a quick, and sudden breeze to Mayumi, but she thought nothing of it. Soon after the beam impacted, exploding in a vibrant plume of violet-red energy. It churned up dust and cut off all visibility in the storehouse. She squinted, trying to look through the thick smog, but she could see nothing. Although there wasn't confirmation of the kill, she'd ensured that there was no way to avoid the blast; the enemy Servant's destruction was a certainty in her mind. Mayumi breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders and posture. She'd won... 

The dust cleared seconds later, but the sight wasn't what she expected. Her expression shifted from one beaming triumphantly to that of sheer horror. There was only a gaping hole in the storehouse wall now...and the shadowy assailant was gone....

 _Where the hell did it go..._  she thought.

She looked in front of her frantically, eyes darting across the front of the storehouse, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. One moment the Servant had been trapped, the next...gone. All that remained of it were shattered ice fragments... Then she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up... 

....

.......

It was still in the room.

"SON OF A-AAGGH!!!" she was cut off as a sharp pain penetrated her shoulder and hip.

Mayumi cried out, reaching for what felt like a dagger handle jutting out of her right shoulder. She spun around, blood trailing down her back and legs to come face-to-face once more with the Servant. Somehow, it had avoided the blast and gotten behind her. She stuttered, waves of pain shooting throughout her body, unsure how to react. Then the Apparition's hand shot out, grabbing Mayumi by the collar. She squirmed, trying to break free, but didn't possess the strength anymore, the grip was far too solid. Now at the vengeful Servant's mercy, she was flung against the wall.       

"GAH-" she wanted to cry out, but a garbled response was all she could manage as her back was smashed against the storehouse's solid foundation. 

Then it was pulling her back, releasing its grip as she teetered on the brink of collapse. She was stunned, only able to see a blurring background with dark shapes moving in front her, with the silhouette of a black foot. The assailant spun around and delivered a powerful side kick to her stomach, sending her careening back through the gaping hole and into the courtyard. Everything was a blur to her now. 

The Servant watched patiently as the girl tumbled across the hard dirt-covered ground, eventually skidding to a stop a few meters away. It lingered for a bit, and then calmly emerged through the storehouse's open doorway. It had since retrieved the weapon the ominous blade that she'd disarmed earlier. Bloodied and covered in bruises, Mayumi could only look on in horror as the Servant started its slow approach. She was a wreck; her uniform was in tatters, and daggers were still poking out in places, deeply entrenched in her flesh. Her eyelids grew heavy, she wanted to give in to the urge, go to sleep and forget that she'd been bested so brutally-but that would mean giving up...

_I...need...to...get..up!_

She tried to rise, but every time she moved it felt like lances were penetrating every fiber of her being. It took a considerable amount of effort as is to even stay conscious. The shadowy Servant neared closer, her instincts screaming at her to run. Each step closer meant that death would come that much sooner, but she was helpless to resist. Before long, the apparition was over her, hovering like a god of death. 

 _No!_ she thought, forcing herself to her knees.  _I refuse to let it end like this!_

Mayumi gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of the two daggers that were still protruding out of her body, clenching them tightly. She pulled hard, causing blood to gush out of the wounds as the sharp objects were removed. Despite the overwhelming pain and blood loss, Mayumi glared up at the shrouded figure with a look of staunch determination, tossing the daggers casually aside. If she was gonna fall here, she was gonna go down fighting till the very end. Sluggish, and shaking, she raised her arms in a feeble defensive posture. For an instant she saw something else in the assailant's eyes; not a look of hatred or careful analyzation, but an admiration of sorts. Mayumi found it to be a refreshing look for a change, but she cared not for the respect and admiration of a murderous ghost.

 _Just get on with it..._  she thought, shaking violently. This was gonna end one way or another.

The Servant twirled the knife around high above, preparing to cut her down with one final strike. It lunged, swinging down towards her neck with the wicked blade. Mayumi reached out, preparing to focus her Mana into a last-stand defense.        

 _" Behelfsmäßige_ _Ablenkbla_ \- Omf!"Mayumi grunted, knocked down before she had a chance to finish the incantation.

A strong wind rushed from behind, pushing her down face-first, stunning her. Mayumi couldn't see much as her face was pressed against the cold, rigid ground. Even the pain was dulling, slipping further and further away from reality as blood continued to flow freely from open wounds.  

 _So that's it..._  she thought, laying in a pool of her own bodily fluids. _I'm defeated by an autumn breeze..._

Mayumi found it kinda ironic, she'd actually been weakened to the point that a stiff wind could tip her over. Pathetic. If she could see herself now she'd probably pity the poor soul. That despite everything learned and developed over the years, she'd been utterly crushed in the very first battle...all for naught. Mayumi thought back, she'd sought to forge her own path, becoming a Mage to prove to herself and others that skill wasn't tied to some accursed family name...

 _I may not have ever been the best student, worker, friend, or even the best adoptive daughter..._ she thought, her consciousness dimming, _but I'm one helluva' Mage if I do say so myself...and I will not accept a miserable fate like this!_

She recalled the people relied upon in order to get her this far, realizing that it would all be a waste if it ended here.  

 _I want to stand upright on my own two feet, relying solely on my own ability...I can't-do that if I fail here!_ she thought, bitterly holding on.

In her mind, there were two kinds of people; those who gave up and accepted the path laid before them, and then there were those who struggled, fighting tooth and nail to carve out their own destiny. She considered herself one of the latter, determined to surpass her limit even if it had been reached long ago. Even as the black void neared, threatening to swallow her, she held on. Mayumi tried focusing on the sounds in the foreground, dragging herself back from the brink. What she heard was...a struggle, the sounds of a conflict unfolding right before her.

_What the hell is going on..._

She forced her eyes open in a hazy daze. Mayumi expected to see a poisoned knife sticking out of her back, but what she saw was...a flash of red. A brilliant rose-colored form danced before her,  wielding a long...sword of some kind? it was too hard for her to discern. Regardless, whatever it was, it had inexplicably come between Mayumi and the shadow's blade. 

"What the-" Mayumi muttered, groggy and unsure as to how she ought to process the scene that was unfolding.

The red silhouette appeared to be a girl, the slender figure's chest appearing to be rather...well-developed. She looked shorter than Mayumi's assailant, but they were evenly matched, as she was able to heft the Crimson sword-like weapon with a surprising amount of strength and speed. She deflected each of the assailant's blows and sent it backpedaling in the opposite direction, pushing the assault.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Heroic Spirit who sulks in the shadows," the red silhouette called out, as she continued to press forward.  "You should consider yourself most fortunate to have the distinguished honor of facing my blade!"

The cloaked Servant pulled back, retreating from her furious onslaught. It hurtled a series of throwing daggers at the newcomer, trying to drive the newcomer back. She sidestepped, using the superior reach of her weapon to close the gap. She leaped up, bring the massive weapon down in an overhead swing. The shadow avoided it, rolling left, but it knew it was on the ropes.       

If Mayumi had learned anything fighting that cloaked bastard, it was that this Servant was extremely tactical and meticulous. It planned its attacks carefully, and surely it was now determining whether it was worth the risk to continue fighting. The rose-colored girl appeared to be incredibly skilled, and she was able to match the speed and accuracy of the apparition's attacks blow-for-blow.

The cloaked Servant bounded up, jumping away just before the girl was able to bring the cumbersome blade around. It moved like a black blur across the courtyard, jumping onto the main building's roof. It glared back at the girl one last time and then disappeared into the night...

The rose-colored girl watched carefully as the shadow disappeared from view, eventually turning Mayumi's way.        

"Umu! It seems we arrived just in the nick of time!" she exclaimed in a haughty tone.

Another figure stepped out from the shadows and started rushing towards her...it was the last thing Mayumi saw before everything fade once more...

 

 

 

 

     

 

 


	10. Accelerated Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord El Melloi II has already made the necessary preparations for his departure to Fuyuki, but even so, events are unfolding far quicker than expected... and it's now apparent that an all-out war could start before anyone is ready. . .

Waver paced back and forth down the aisles of Clock Tower's extensive library, carefully picking out books and references that pertained to the topic at hand. Only a few hours had passed since Lord El Melloi II became officially registered as a Master in the upcoming Sixth Holy Grail War, and yet he'd already made preparations to immediately depart for Fuyuki. Waver only had a couple of hours before he needed to be at the London Airport for his one-way flight to Japan. Currently, he was using the precious time he had left to do some last-minute research.  

 _I suppose this should be sufficient._  Waver thought, realizing how large the stack of books he was carrying had grown. He carried them over to a table in the far corner of the library and set them down with a loud thud. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, the large room was seemingly empty, as everyone else was likely preoccupied with the afternoon lectures, but that was just the way he liked it. He'd gathered a significant portion of the literary resources Clock Tower possessed concerning the Fuyuki ritual, ensuring there would be absolutely no surprises this time around. Waver was well aware of the inherent limitations of his Magic Circuits, and it was his deductive and analytical abilities that made him renowned. Thus, research was extremely important to him. Waver picked up the first book from his stack of resources, a bulky and leather-bound volume, appropriately titled " _An Overview of the Fuyuki Grail Wars_ ".  It was ironic in a way, to think that nearly thirty years ago he'd been here doing the exact same thing on the eve of battle. Albeit, he had grown a lot since then but Waver's commitment to research remained just as steadfast. 

He started flipping through it, carefully scanning for any relevant information. He stopped, pausing on a page that unexpectedly grabbed his attention...a brief list of the known Masters and Servants that participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War... 

_Known Fourth Holy Grail Masters and Servants_

Waver stared at the title momentarily entranced. He was the leading expert when it came to the topic, and had in fact, completely dissected the ongoings of the Fourth War numerous times. He had long since grown tired of recalling the bloodbath though, especially since most consisted of...less than fond experiences. Nevertheless seeing the names of former allies and enemies brought him back...

_ _

_\- Kariya Matou: Berserker (Unknown)_ **KIA**

Waver never met Kariya Matou, but he did recall how the armor-clad Berserker was able to fend off multiple opponents at once during the first battle. Luckily he and Rider never had to face it a second time. No one knew how it met its end, but Waver suspected that the Einzbern or Tohsaka Servant had a hand in the beast's defeat.  

_\- Identity Unknown: Caster (Gilles de Rais)_ **KIA**

Perhaps the greatest wild card in the war was Caster and his unidentified Master, as the two of them caused an unprecedented amount of collateral damage. Wherever they went bodies and death followed, thinking about their hideout and the atrocities committed still gave Waver chills. Although Caster was eventually defeated by Saber, his Master's identity was never truly discovered. Although, the body found on Fuyuki bridge and the sudden end of the serial killings at the time led many to draw their own conclusions...   

_\- Kiritsugu Emiya: Saber (Arthur Pendragon)_ **Deceased**

Although the Einzbern homunculus appeared to be the one in control, in truth the Einzbern's had contracted the infamous Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya to be their representative in the war. Waver only dealt with the man once, and that was through a very brief phone conversation just prior to Caster's demise. At the time he sounded to be a logical and calculating tactician, it was only years later that he learned how Emiya was supposed to be a ruthless assassin without peer. He eventually went dark after supposedly causing the War's disastrous end, breaking off from the Einzberns entirely. It was a shame really, Waver had hoped to meet the man one day, but he passed away naturally only a few years after the war... 

_\- Kayneth El Melloi Archibald: Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhine)_ **KIA**

A famed lecturer and former head of the Department of Spiritual Evocation. When the corpses of him and his fiance were found, they were in such a pitiful state that many of Clock Tower's elite were shocked to the core. Kayneth was a truly talented Mage, and his disgraceful end was a great loss to the Association. Waver wasn't the one that killed him, but he still blamed himself. Sometimes he thought about how different things would have played out if he hadn't stolen Kayneth's original relic...but regardless, Waver was still paying for his actions, condemned to serve the El Melloi name for the rest of his days.

_- Tokiomi Tohsaka: Archer (Gilgamesh)_   **KIA**

Seeing the name made Waver tremble slightly, not Tohsaka's but the name of the Golden Archer, the name that Rider had ascertained before their final battle. Although the cause of Tohsaka's demise was never actually determined, just thinking about the sheer overwhelming power that his golden Servant possessed was still frightening. He didn't know what was scarier, knowing that the Tohsaka Archer was able to best Rider so easily, or that it was somehow able to stick around until the Fifth War...   

_\- Waver Velvet (Currently Lord El Melloi II): Rider (Iskandar the Conquerer)_ **Servant KIA/Active**

 _If only he could see me now._ Waver thought. He didn't pause to admire his own mentioning, immediately scrolling down to take a gander at the last name listed...

_\- Kirei Kotomine: Assassin (Hassan)_ **Servant KIA/Active**

. . . . . . . . . . Then there was...him, the former Church Executioner, Kirei Kotomine. Kirei was the only other Fourth Holy Grail War survivor still alive and was tasked with taking over the mantle of Overseer after his father's untimely demise. Furthermore, he was the only witness to the Fifth Holy Grail War's tragedies. During the 4th War, he played the role of a pawn working under the Tohsaka team's banner, mainly scouting and gathering intel. Even so, Kirei was known as a skilled and overwhelmingly brutish physical fighter, Waver considered himself fortunate that he didn't have to face him. Kirei's Assassin was a different story altogether though... 

 _...And likely he's still the Holy Church's designated impartial mediator..._  he thought, recalling the chilling voice overheard on the phone earlier.  

There was something about the man that just rubbed Waver the wrong way. Somehow the ominous priest was always at the forefront of the Fuyuki Grail Wars, and the likely notion that he was to play a role in the upcoming conflict was even more concerning. Waver recalled their one and only meeting that occurred nearly 17 years ago... 

_Waver marched out of the room, shaking his head in frustration. He made his way through the mob of people, pushing his way through the masses while tightly gripping the pile of notes he had just recently taken regarding the day's events. Proceedings had just ended for the day, and now everyone was leaving in droves. It wasn't a common occurrence at Clock Tower, for so many of the ruling elite to be present in one place, but this was a special event. Fuyuki's Holy Grail War was of the utmost importance here, so when it was determined that a trial would be held regarding the events that transpired during the Fifth War, it drew quite the crowd._

_The most recent disaster required an extensive cover-up, although the Church handled that job, the Mages Association still wanted someone to be held responsible...and the Overseer just happened to be the only witness left.  Waver normally didn't care for public spectacles such as this, but he'd been especially eager to hear the priest's rendition of events. Unfortunately, the results weren't exactly what he had been hoping for. He'd hoped that the Overseer's testimony would shed more light on the weak conclusions drawn from the Mage's Association's preliminary investigation, but all it did was back them up. To believe that fault lied withTohsaka successor was a ridiculous notion to him, but apparently not to the other Lords..._

_I must be surrounded by fools!_ _he thought, angrily wading through the hordes of people. There was still much that occurred during the course of the Fifth Holy Grail War that didn't add up, and even if the other lords had absolved the Overseer of any wrongdoing...there was a nagging feeling that made Waver think there was more to the story than that priest was letting on..._

_Sighing loudly, he was eventually able to break through the crowd, rounding the bend that led back to his office. His mind wandering, Waver failed to notice the person coming from the opposite direction..._

_"Umph!"_

_He bumped the person's shoulder, causing Waver to lose his grip on the pile of papers he had previously been holding. They fluttered out of his grasp and sunk to the floor  Waver didn't even stop to apologize, immediately bending down to collect his dropped documents while the other figure, a tall man dressed in black glared down at him. seemingly recognizing him from somewhere._

_"Ah, well if it isn't Lord El Melloi..."_

_"The second..." Waver grumbled, a hint of annoyance in his tone. It seriously irked him when others addressed him as "Lord El Melloi", without the "II" he might as well be Kayneth._

_"Forgive me,"  the man said, "I didn't know you were such a stickler for formal titles..."_

_Waver collected the last of his papers and looked up to see a brooding middle-aged man dressed in full religious attire with a golden cross dangling from his neck. Sure enough, it just had to be the source of his cantankerous mood: the Overseer of the Fifth Holy Grail War; Kirei Kotomine. He'd been released just moments before everyone else..._

_"I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting directly..." the Overseer said with a straight face. He peered inquisitively at Waver, studying him for the first time._

_"That we haven't, Kotomine..." Waver replied, quickly sorting his belongs and getting back to his feet. "....I don't normally make a habit out of becoming acquainted with people that have tried to kill me at one point." Now face-to-face, the Overseer was only slightly taller than Waver but had a noticeably bulkier frame. His eyes had an empty look to them, yet at the same time seemed full of intrigue._

_Kirei chuckled, "I don't recall specifically trying to eliminate you....besides if I recall correctly, you were the one that utilized Rider's Noble Phantasm to crush my Servant..."_

_"True,"  Waver replied sternly, "but I still had my fair share of run-ins with the Assassins..." Although they were both survivors of the Fourth Holy Grail War, this was the first time they'd actually met in person._

_"I suppose that too is a fact, I was merely utilizing my Servant to it's fullest potential at the time." Kirei smirked, "Regardless, whats done is done and I see no need to harbor a grudge, especially given the current state of events..."_

_Waver gritted his teeth, "Of course..."_

_The Overseer raised his brow, keenly taking notice of Waver's irritability. "Something tells me that you were unsatisfied with my testimony, Lord El Melloi. I assure you, that as a representative of the Holy Church and impartial mediator of the Fifth Holy Grail War, I speak only the truth to the best of my knowledge."_

_Waver frowned, "Unlike the others, I find it hard to believe that a teenage girl is to be held responsible for such destruction!"  He was, of course, referring to how the earlier investigation had pinned the recent Grail War's wrongdoings on the Tohsaka Master, something Waver took issue with. He had a strong hunch that certain facts were being withheld for some reason, and it made him question the true extent of the Overseer's involvement..._

_"Trust me, I too find it hard to believe such a thing. Especially when it pertains to the daughter of my former teacher-"_

_"Don't give me that!" Waver fired back. "She was your student and thus partially your responsibility, was she not?! How could  you not have noticed what she was up to?!!!"_

_Kirei scoffed, "Oh? Lord El Melloi if you wish to pin responsibility for this calamity on me due to my failings as a teacher then that's of your own volition, but first and foremost I had a duty to act as the Church's Overseer. I carried out Tokiomi Tohsaka's dying wish to act as his heir's legal guardian and instructor, not be a babysitter."_

_The Overseer's words rung true, Waver had a similar philosophy when it came to teaching. He sought to bring out the latent potential in his students, not become emotionally invested in them._ _"_ _Even so," he said, begrudgingly accepting his excuse, "for a mere girl to be capable of not only concealing but sustaining a Servant for nearly a decade is a preposterous notion! There has to be more to it than that!"_

_The one undeniable fact pertaining to the Fifth Holy Grail War's disaster was that the Archer-class Servant summoned during the Fourth War was directly involved. The how and why it was able to stick around so long was just one of the many things Waver had hoped the Overseer's testimony would clear up, but he'd only offered speculation and confirmation of its identity. To Waver, this didn't make the theory that everyone seemed to support any less outrageous._

_Kirei placed his hands behind his back, "Lord El Melloi, Ser-"_

_"THE SECOND!!!" Waver interjected. The Overseer had omitted it too many times now and it was really starting to aggravate him. It seemed to be an almost intentional act now._

_Kirei continued anyways, "Ahem- Servants are soul-eaters and if given free reign they are more than capable of sustaining themselves through the consumption of innocent souls. You  should know this all too well..."_

_Waver paused momentarily, considering if only briefly that the general assumption was in fact correct. That the current Tohsaka-family head had manipulated the rules to gain an unfair advantage. But how'd she gain control of it in the first place? he thought, still discontent._

_"Tell me then, Kotomine, how was Tokiomi Tohsaka's Servant able to form a contract with his daughter after his death, then? I find it hard to believe that the Master who eliminated him would be foolish enough as to let a Servant of the Golden King's caliber continue existing. . . Especially  when such a Master is believed to have been Kiritsugu Emiya."_

_"Kiritsugu Emiya..." the Overseer said, smiling reminiscently. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in quite some time..."_

_"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were close with the Magus Killer..."_

_"We weren't,"  Kirei replied with a slight chuckle. "Although we both remained in Fuyuki after the Fourth Holy Grail War, not once did we meet after the conflict's conclusion...he died shortly thereafter anyway." Then he looked away briefly as if lost in thought. "Kiritsugu Emiya was merely someone whose circumstances were similar to my own, and an adversary that required my full attention."_

_"I see..."  Waver said, slightly confused by the Overseer's tone. He found the Overseer's nostalgic disposition towards the Einzbern Master quite curious. It was abundantly clear that more had happened between those two than he initially thought. That's definitely something I'll have to look into later on... Waver thought to himself._

_"In response to your previous question I will say this; although interaction with my Teacher's Servant was limited, Archer's attitude proved to be...problematic. T_ _heir Master-Servant relationship was not nearly as strong as your bond with Rider according to what I've been told. You see, Archer proved to be unruly and difficult for even someone as skilled as Tokiomi Tohsaka to control."_

_"I'm failing to see your point, Kotomine..."  Waver said in an annoyed tone, nearly convinced that the Overseer was just monologuing at this point._

_"It is obvious that Archer was dissatisfied with his contract and thus likely took it upon himself to find a new Master, and with his high-ranking Independent Action skill such a move would be easily possible."_

_"A fair point..." Waver said, gritting his teeth in reluctant agreement. Kotomine supported the Association's consensus with mere deductive reasoning, but he couldn't deny the logic behind it, an infuriating afterthought. Well if we're using deduction in place of fact, then I'll be the one to throw it back in your face! Waver thought._

_"So you're implying that Archer likely betrayed Tokiomi to form a pact with someone else close to him...but couldn't that someone have been you..?"_

_Kirei stared blankly for a moment, eventually letting out a chilling laugh. "HAHAHA! Lord El Melloi you are without a doubt a great source of amusement, I wasn't aware you were so hell-bent on crucifying me!"_

_Waver clenched his fists, crushing the papers in hand. He'd expected Kotomine to show at least some sort of discernable reaction, but instead, all the overseer did was laugh at his implications. This priest just knew how to get under his skin..._

_"I can understand that Rider's defeat has resulted in a passionate hatred of that Archer, but I must insist you don't allow such feelings to cloud your judgment," Kirei said slyly. "May I remind you that Rin Tohsaka's fate remains unknown, I recommend that you focus your efforts on deciphering that mystery over trying to hang the Church's mediator..."_

_His eye twitched at the mention of Rider, but Waver did his best to remain composed. "I'll take that under advisement..."  he vexingly said. "But truth be told, I don't believe Rin Tohsaka is still amongst the living...merely that her corpse has yet to be recovered..." He shot Kirei a glare, "...much like Bazett Fraga McRemitz..."_

_Kirei quizzically raised a brow, "Hmmn...interesting that you mention her, that loss too was a great shame..."_

_"Frankly I find it kinda odd that her name was omitted from your testimony, especially when her participation in the war was due to your recommendation."_

_"Hmmmn, you certainly have intriguing implications...Waver Velvet." Kirei said jeeringly. "I don't know what wrong I have done to become a demon in your eyes, but I assure you that I'm not the villain you think me to be. Granted, I am not an exemplar of justice but nor am I a malicious sinner; I am but an observer...nothing more...nothing less. You, on the other hand, strike me as a conflicted soul; torn by an obvious hatred of the Grail Wars and what I suspect is a lingering guilt over wanting to be a Master again..."_

_Waver was left speechless with an expression of pure exasperation. The truth stung, especially when it was delivered through Kotomine's bone-chilling rhetoric. He's wrong! I'd already decided to be finished with the blasted ritual! he thought, even if deep down he knew the priest was right. That tosser of an Overseer can't act like he understands every goddamn thing!_

_"I take it that the silence means my assumption is correct,"  Kirei said, an obnoxiously smug grin spread across his lips. "Perhaps you resent me for recommending that Bazett fill the vacant Master slot? Did my endorsement take away your potential to be a Master in the most recent cycle....?"  Kirei sighed,  "I must admit that the outcome could've been much more preferable if it had been you in place of Bazett or that other Association-sponsored Mage..."_

_Waver scowled, "Any desire I previously had to be a Master in the 5th Holy Grail War is gone! Unlike the other fools, I'm forcibly associated with I find the search for the root to be a foolish endeavor!"_

_"Oh..is that so? That's an unusual declaration to hear from one of Clocktower's lords."  Kirei remarked in an inquisitive tone_

_" I argue that Magecraft should be further developed using self-advancement. Individual merit, understanding, dedication and hard work should be the top priorities, not the enhancement of bloodlines! The vain hope that future generations will be able to obtain the truth that is offered by the Akashic Records is absolute rubbish!"_

_" A unique perspective for sure..." Kirei said. The Overseer paced back and forth across the barren hallway. The corridor was empty for the most part, and when the occasional passerby did come through, they rarely if ever took notice of the heated discussion. "_ _It'll be interesting to see if that reformist view will hold up when the next phase of the cycle commences...perhaps the Grail will even choose you because of it..."_

_"Well that is a possibility that neither of us will live to see, and regardless, I'll ensure that the Fuyuki Greater Grail is extinguished long before that can come to fruition!"  Waver declared adamantly, glaring into Kirei's void-like pupils._

_Kirei stopped pacing, turning to face him directly, "We'll see..." he said in a disturbingly ominous tone. "With the irregularities abundant in the last ritual, any number of outcomes could be deemed plausible. I can only hope that Mage's Association decides upon the proper course of action, but until then I shall maintain my current post un the Church orders me otherwise..."_

_"Indeed..." Waver said sternly. He did his best to straighten out the ruffled wad of papers and tucked them underneath his arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are other matters that require my attention."_

_"Of course," Kirei said, nodding. "I don't mean to keep you-"_

_Waver turned to leave, continuing down the corridor towards his initial destination._

_"-Lord El Melloi."_

_Waver stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to face the Overseer one last time. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Kotomine..." he called out, an irritated edge to his tone._

_"We'll have to resume this at a later date, I find conversing with you to be quite...refreshing."_

_Hopefully, there won't have to be a next time... fucking arsehole! Waver thought._

"Why do I always end up eating my own words..."Waver said aloud, shaking his head and flipping ahead in the book. It was cringe-worthy thinking about having to interact with the Overseer yet again, but he still had a hunch that the irksome priest possessed some sort of hidden agenda... 

 _I'll have to keep my eye on him..._  Waver concluded. Despite his personal opinion, the Mages Association still held the man in high regard. Kirei served as an important liaison between the Holy Church and the Mages Association, so he continued to be an essential asset to both organizations...

"Ah, I figured I'd find you here!"

Startled by the sudden greeting, Waver's train of thought was suddenly interrupted. He looked up to see a man with refined features and distinct red hair approaching. "Oh, it's just you Bram..." Waver said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Is there something I can help you with..?" 

Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri was one of Waver's fellow instructors at Clock Tower and current head of the Department of Evocation, taking over from his father only a few years prior...he also happened to be the brother of Kayneth's deceased fiance. 

"Come now Lord El Melloi II, you consider me among friends don't you..?" Bram said with a grin, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to Waver.

"Well, I suppose you aren't the worst person I'm forced to deal with..." Waver said with a hint of sarcasm. Bram was cocky, irritating and a helplessly spoiled brat, but the two of them got along rather well considering the circumstances. 

Bram chuckled, "I take it that the day's events have put you in an especially good mood then, you've been causing quite the uproar around here after all."

"Of that I am well-aware..." Waver said with a sigh, shutting the book he'd been browsing through. "So tell me...how long have you known?" 

Bram shrugged, his expression growing slightly more serious. "Frankly, not much longer than you. As I'm sure you've heard everything's been very hush hush, that is...until it became known that a certain Lord was suddenly departing for Fuyuki..."

Waver frowned, "I find it curious that NOW everyone cares about the Lord helplessly stuck at the fourth tier..." Word traveled fast through Clock Tower, and it was apparent that nearly everyone knew about Waver's role to play in the imminent conflict.

"Come now, don't be such a pessimist," Bram pleaded, "your opinion carries a high amount of respect amongst many of the factions here."

"Well, they certainly have a funny way of showing it." Waver said blatantly. "We wouldn't be in this clusterfuck if the Greater Grail had just been dismantled like I've been saying for the last goddamn decade! But no! As per usual, the politics of this accursed institution have to get in the way of everything."

"You're preaching to the choir here," Bram said in agreement. "Hell, I was given less than a week to collect relics for everyone..."

Waver raised his brow in interest, "Hmmn... it sounds to me like you've known about the Sixth War longer than you let on..."       

"I wasn't given the full details until recently, I was only told that it was imperative for me to acquire multiple relics. Honestly, at the time I wasn't aware that I was in fact tasked with collecting the catalysts for the other Association-backed Masters..." Bram said earnestly. "Speaking of which if you need-"

"I'm good." Waver interjected, brimming with confidence. He felt around for a small jewelry box in his coat pocket, grasping it reassuringly. In it was a small fragment of Iskandar's cloak; the same artifact he'd used as a catalyst to compete in the 4th Holy Grail War. "Even if Rider's true identity is known to everyone, I can't possibly see myself teaming up with anyone else."

Bram sighed, reclining back in his chair. "I expected as much...just promise me one thing..."

"...And what would that be..?" Waver asked, noticing that Bram's expression had quickly turned stern.       

"Just promise me that you'll come back, I'd prefer it if the name Lord El Melloi wasn't synonymous with foolishly dying in a Grail War..."    

Waver nodded, "You and me both," he replied grimly, "but at the very least now I can be the one that ensures this doesn't divulge into another senseless bloodbath."

Bram smiled, reassured by his fellow instructor's words. "I can rest easy then. It's a good thing that at least one of you seven is concerned with keeping the conflict contained...because it certainly isn't starting off that way..."

"What are you talking about?" Waver asked, slightly puzzled by what Bram was referring to. 

Bram's hazelnut eyes widened, "Oh shit...you haven't heard, have you..?"

"Oh shit what?!" Waver demanded. He was angry now, clearly, his colleague knew more than he was letting on.       

"...You see...", Bram reluctantly said, "I happened to overhear something about there already being an incident, and that the Overseer was already forced to ask the Mages Association's to intervene on his behalf ..." 

Waver stood up in a frenzy. "Wait- What?! Who the hell is already in Fuyuki?! There's no way that Fezgram is already-" he stopped himself, recalling a crucial piece of information that he'd failed to think about. "...Hang on, they appointed a new land-owner for Fuyuki didn't they...?"         

Bram looked up, glaring at him critically. "Wait...you forgot? After the 5th War, they handed the land over to-"

"Yes..." Waver's expression soured. As a result of the Tohsaka family's wrongdoings in the 5th Holy Grail War, the Mages Association confiscated the lands, relieving any distant relatives of their right as Fuyuki landowners. _I can't believe I overlooked that,_ he thought. _They passed the responsibility of landowner onto the only other family that had a rightful claim to Fuyuki..._

"Dear god, she's a Master..." Waver said, thinking about another one of his former disciples; a certain obnoxious blonde Gem Mage. He stormed off, leaving Bram sitting at the library table with a flabbergasted expression.

"What are you up to?!" Bram called out.

"I need to speed up my departure!" Waver yelled back, in a rush. 

 ** _Because the Sixth Holy Grail War is already underway!_**    

                   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this installment was able to be completed on schedule... stay tuned for more!


End file.
